Traicion
by Merlina-Vulturi
Summary: Kyouya acepta sus sentimientos hacia Haruri, decide seguirla y conquistarla arrastrando al club con el, aunque todo esto peligre su amistad con Tamaki. ¿Que cosas ocurriran en su estadia en Boston?/ Mal Sumary, pasen y lean! / 7to Cap UP! TERMINADO
1. Malditas palabras de HoneySempai

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenec**__**en a la genialísima Bisco Hatori, aunque a veces me presta a Kyouya y Mori, jijiji. Yo solo juego con los personajes cuando el ocio me supera.**_

**Titulo:** Traición

**Pareja:** Kyouya/Haruhi

**ADVERTENCIA: **Spoilers sobre el manga, siaun no lo lees y estas esperando la segunda temporada de la serie, puede que te revele ciertos detalles finales. También advierto que habrá un lemmon, seguramente será al final al fic (Planeo hacer un fic de 5 a 6 capítulos). Será leve y romántico. ¡Quedas avisado bajo tu propia responsabilidad!

_**Traición, by Merlina_Vulturi**_

_Kyouya P.o.v_

"_**Siempre he pensado que tal vez tu eras el mas despistado sobre tus sentimientos"**_Malditas palabras de Honey, por un segundo perdí la compostura, pero logre reponerme inmediatamente. ¿Por qué de todos en el club, tenia que ser el, quien se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos sobre la chica mapache? ¿Acaso no logre ser lo suficientemente cuidadoso? Nadie sabe lo que ocurrió en la playa, creo que esa fue la única imprudencia que cometí con ella. Y el día en que estuvimos solos en el centro comercial, no hice nada indebido. Creo…

Bueno, definitivamente, ya no puedo arrepentirme. Luego de enterarme que Haruhi había aceptado la beca en el extranjero, suspire de alivio, pues creí que ese seria el fin de su relación con Tamaki. No imagine cuan equivocado estaba. El maldito bastardo tenia que seguirla, al ser el heredero de la fortuna Suou, tenia tanto los medios económicos como contactos para conseguir un cupo en el instituto donde había sido trasladada Haruhi. ¡Incluso logro obtener la concesión del departamento junto al de ella! Frustrado, resignado, incluso me sentí un maldito perdedor. Por eso, el día de la fiesta de despedida, compre el mejor traje Armani que mi dinero pudo costear, traído directamente desde Italia en un encargo especial. Puse mi mejor sonrisa de hielo, y me plante como todo buen Host que era.

Antes de la fiesta, en complicidad con Tamaki, ideamos un plan en que los gemelos, Honey y Mori nos ayudarían, donde revelaríamos el verdadero genero de Haruhi. Una vez puesto en marcha el plan, me dirigí a la sala donde debían estar vistiéndola, para corroborar que todo fuera según lo previsto. La imagen que tenía ante mi era sobrecogedora. Haruhi estaba enfundada en un bello vestido color crema, con flores rosa pálido adornando su delicado cuerpo, además una peluca que simulaba su pelo en la primaria, y un maquillaje ligero, que destacaba sus hermosos ojos marrones. Le di un suave beso en la coronilla y la empuje fuera de la sala…

Haruhi Fujioka… ¿En que momento me enamore de la pequeña plebeya que llego por error al club? ¿En que momento caí bajo el embrujo de su sinceridad de hielo, de sus sonrisas naturales y sus ojos exageradamente grandes?

Camine lentamente al salón, pensando en ella, en la oportunidad que tuve, aquel tormentoso día, donde pude tomarla, hacerla mía, confesarle mi amor, demostrarle que yo era su mejor opción en todo sentido. Emocionalmente éramos parecidos. Yo era el más racional de los 6 host. Tenía los medios económicos suficientes para sacarla de su complejo departamental, a ella y a Ranka, comprarles una bonita casa y que dejaran de vivir de su forma tan humilde. Incluso podía llevarla a vivir conmigo, en mi mansión, tratarla como una princesa, llenarla de mimos, aquellos que tenia reservado solo para la dueña de mis pensamientos.

Ya había discutido el tema con mi padre. Le había expresado mis sentimientos de conquistar a Haruhi, de prometerme con ella en matrimonio y finalmente hacerla mi esposa. Puede que para una persona normal esto sonara exagerado. Pero en mi mundo, esto era normal. Aun en mi familia acostumbrábamos a arreglar los matrimonios y asegurar y definir nuestro futuro. Increíblemente, y contra todos mis pronósticos, mi padre me deseo la mejor de las suertes en mi plan de conquista. El se intrigo al saber que era cercano a la única plebeya que en 10 años había logrado reunir las condiciones para obtener la beca en el prestigioso instituto de Ouran. Y su historial, tanto académico como personal era impecable. La mando a investigar a fondo, y a pesar de que no le agradaba la idea de que Ranka trabajara en un bar gay, consideraba que ella era una buena candidata para ser esposa del futuro heredero Ootori, pues conocía sus intenciones de estudiar derecho, y el tenia los contactos para entregarle una beca completa en Harvard, y claro, yo podía costearme mis estudios de Administración en la misma universidad.

Luego de pasada la emoción de la fiesta, quede solo son Honey y su primo Mori, y fue hay donde se desato la tragedia en mi vida "_**Siempre he pensado que tal vez tu eras el mas despistado sobre tus sentimientos". **_

En ese instante medite, me di cuenta que le había entregado mi chica a mi mejor amigo sin hacer nada para impedirlo. Impotente, me disculpe con las clientas y me retire a una sala contigua, donde había dejado mi portátil. Investigue el sitio donde irían Haruhi y Tamaki, gracias a la diferencia horaria, en Boston era el mediodía, así que inmediatamente llame, e informe que del instituto privado Ouran, el traslado se ampliaría a 5 estudiantes, pues sabia que los gemelos no se negarían a la oportunidad de tener a Tamaki y a Haru al alcance de sus manos. Luego llame a unos conocidos en la Universidad de Harvard, no quedaba precisamente en Boston, pero el viaje en auto no tomaba más de una hora. Y con los antecedentes académicos de Honey y Mori, y claro un pequeño soborno, logre también arreglar su traslado. Solo me queda llamar al administrador de los departamentos que rentarían, y la suerte estaba de mi lado, pues había 4 departamentos disponibles. Inmediatamente los reserve y selle el trato con una cuantiosa transferencia bancaria por Internet. Sonreí de satisfacción. El Host Club completo iría a Estados Unidos, y juro ante la memoria de mi madre, que volvería a Japón con Haruhi como mi novia, y en su mano, con un anillo de diamantes que la marcara como mi prometida.

El día en que Haruhi y el estúpido de mi mejor amigo, arribarían el avión. El club, Ranka, las huéspedes, Kasanoda y Nekozawa estaban hay para despedirlos. Ranka despotrico, grito. No podía creer que "el payaso de Suou" estaría al otro lado el océano, solo con su pequeña "e indefensa" hija. Hay, aprovechando que estaban todos reunidos, solté la información. En dos días más, tomábamos un vuelo directo a la ciudad de Boston. Lo siguiente que fui conciente, fue que tenia un travestido besando mis pies, agradeciendo que no dejaría sola su única hija con un "perverso hombre". Kaoru me miraba atónito, mientras que su replica malvada, Hikaru, trataba de alejar a Ranka para ser el quien besara mis pues. ¡DEMONIOS! Lo había olvidado, Hikaru también estaba enamorado de Haruhi.

**-Kyo-Chan Kyo-Chan** – reconocí esa voz, era Mitsukuni, o Honey, como le gustaba que le dijeran - **¿Por qué arreglaste el traslado en secreto? ¿Acaso realmente eras conciente de tus sentimientos?**- Yo lo mire, sin decir nada, intentando que el brillo de mis anteojos me refugiara y protegiera, como muchas veces antes había pasado.

**-Mitsukuni, déjalo** – Esta vez fue Takashi, o Mori, como acostumbrábamos a llamarlo. El solo me dio una significativa mirada, queriendo darme a entender que lo sabía todo, y entregándome silenciosamente su apoyo, como siempre lo había hecho.

**-Si Takashi, ahora debemos retirarnos ¡Tenemos solo dos días para arreglar nuestras maletas! Y el Sr. Usa-Chan debe elegir su ropa****. Además debemos conseguir las jaulas para piyo-chan y tanuki-chan -** Honey a veces parecía un niño de 5 años, y otras veces representaba sus 18. Sus cambios de personalidad realmente me descolocaban.

Cuando levante la vista, me percate que mi conversación fue escuchada por Kaoru, quien tenía una mirada de reproche, pero opto por no decir nada. Pues sabia que cuando Kyouya Ootori se proponía algo, nada ni nadie puede hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

Lentamente comencé a caminar había la salida, mientras me subía a mi Rolls Royce, conducido por el fiel de Tashibama. Pensé en lo que se venia encima. Convivir casi las 24 horas del día con el objeto de mis insomnios. ¿Valdría la pena? SI grito mi corazón, todo lo que significa Haruhi Fujioka vale la pena. Es probable que una vez públicos mis sentimientos hacia Haruhi, Tamaki y Hikaru me odiaran. Sabia que Ranka no aguantaría el gozo, pues en reiteradas ocasiones, durante la llamada diaria que le hacia, el me expreso su deseo de que Haruhi se interesara en mi. Por algún motivo, el se había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos, y como Haruhi, no tenia filtro al decir lo que siente o piensa.

"_Por lo menos tengo la aprobación del padre de la novia"__. _Solo ese simple pensamiento, me saco automáticamente una sonrisa.

Rápidamente llego aquel esperado día. El viaje de 16horas en avión ni siquiera lo note, pues por recomendación del medico familiar, tome un sedante al subir, lo que hizo que cayera en un profundo sueño. Desperté justo a tiempo para prepararme para el aterrizaje, mientras veía a mi lado a un Honey abrazado fuertemente a su Usa-Chan.

Una vez pasado el papeleo de INTERPOL y aduanas, recogimos nuestras maletas y nos dirigimos a una Limusina Chrysler que nos esperaba, contratadas por encargo especial de la familia Hitachiin. Al sentir el motor del auto ronronear, la tensión del momento desapareció por completo. Los chicos estaban embelesados mirando a través de los vidrios polarizados una ciudad hermosa que se extendía ante sus ojos. Decidí que había llegado la hora de intervenir.

**-Chicos, por favor, necesito su** **atención **– Sentí como 4 pares de ojos me miraban **–Bueno, al parecer nadie se pregunto, donde viviríamos, ¿cierto? Pues, tengo en mi poder 4 llaves para 4 departamentos en el mismo complejo estudiantil donde se están quedando Haruhi y Tamaki. Un departamento esta en el mismo piso que ellos, pero al otro lado del pasillo. Los otros tres están juntos, pero en el piso superior. Así que como ya veo que están por contradecirme, sugiero que por sorteo decidamos quien se queda en donde. Por supuesto, Hikaru y Kaoru compartirán departamento. – **Metí las llaves en una bolsa negra que encontré en el avión, e hice que cada uno sacara una llave. Al mirar la mía, no pude reprimir mi sonrisa. 3H. En el mismo piso que ellos. Levante la mirada y pude notar la cara de decepción de los gemelos…

**-Kyouya…**

**-Sabes…**

**-Veo que te toco…**

**-La habitación del mismo piso…**

**-Te importaría…**

**-¿Cambiarla por la de nosotros?**

Gemelos del demonio, odiaba cuando hablaban completando sus frases. Pero yo tenía un objetivo en mente. Y ese era conquistar a la novia de mi mejor amigo. Si. Podríamos decir que era un desleal. Pero yo siempre he cedido ante Tamaki, anteponiendo sus intereses a los míos. Pero no esta vez. Esta vez un Ootori triunfaría sobre un Suou, aunque esto significara traicionar a mi primer amigo.

**-No, gemelos demoníacos. Es más conveniente que yo este cerca de ellos, y así controlar que Tamaki no le ponga las manos encima a Haruhi. Ustedes solo causarían problemas.**

Creo que la mirada que les lance fue más que suficiente para que les quedara claro que mi decisión era irrevocable. Luego del silencio que se produjo al interior del auto, comencé a prepararme mentalmente para cualquier posible escenario con el que pudiera encontrarme. Solo esperaba no llegar en medio de una situación demasiado comprometedora.

Finalmente el viaje en limusina se hizo corto. Así que una vez llegados, unos empleados contratados por nuestras familias transportaron nuestras pertenencias a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, así que sin nada más que hacer. Nos preparamos para entrar al edificio.

Por lo que pude ver, no era un gran lujo. Pero definitivamente no eran los departamentos de plebeyos donde vivía Haruhi. Era un edificio de ladrillos, un estilo estudiantil americano muy clásico. Tenía un bonito recibidor con muebles de caoba y sillones oscuros, todo estaba decorado en tonos marrones que daban una sensación de calidez bastante agradable. Luego vi que los chicos se dirigían a un elevador situado al lado de unas amplias escaleras. Una vez los 5 adentro, marcamos el 3er piso. Gracias al cielo, era un elevador relativamente nuevo y pude ver que era de un buen fabricante japonés, así que me dio seguridad. Una vez listos, nos dirigimos al departamento de Tamaki. Golpeamos la puerta varias veces pero no hubo respuestas, así que supusimos estaba con Haruhi. Roge mentalmente que no estuvieran haciendo nada especialmente íntimo, pues no aguantaría mis instintos y golpearía a Tamaki hasta matarlo, y definitivamente eso no seria nada bueno. A causa de mi debate mental, no me di cuenta que Hikaru había golpeado la puerta y en un perfecto ingles dijo:

**-Buenas tardes. Acabamos de mudarnos al lado. **– Se escucho el ruido de alguien acercándose a la puerta.

**-**** Hola. Perdón por no presentarnos…** - Y al vernos Haruhi se quedo helada, y creo que por instinto de supervivencia, nos cerro la puerta en la cara. Por suerte no logro cerrarla completamente ya que unos muy emocionados gemelos entraron, seguidos por Honey, Mori, y yo atrás. Mientras los chicos comentaban sobre las distribuciones del espacio, vi a una Haruhi que tenia cara de desmayarse en cualquier minuto, y a un Tamaki congelado con una Antoinette que ladraba desesperadamente a sus pies. **– ****Chicos****, ¿Que ****hacen**** aca ? – **dijo esto con un extraño tic nervioso en su ojos,pero en ella se veía realmente adorable.

**-Bueno, ya había llegado la hora de que nosotros también estudiáramos en el extranjero – **dijeron al unísono los gemelos.

**-Y daba la casualidad que habían algunas habitaciones disponibles**** aquí – **Sonreí con estas palabras, de cierta forma, no eran una completa mentira la que había salido de mi boca. Vi la cara de sorpresa de Haruhi, tenia la mandíbula desencajada **– Si… Apropósito Haruhi. Tomaste la valiente decisión de estudiar en el extranjero para seguir tu gran sueño. No puedes decir que algo como esto va a interferir en tus estudios… ¿Verdad?**

La chica colapso. Empezó a caminar rápidamente por toda la habitación preguntándose que había hecho de mal en las vidas anteriores para merecer esto. Susurraba palabras inentendibles. ¿Es que acaso era tan trágico vivir con nosotros? Pero se detuvo, nos miro a todos y comenzó a reír. Todos nos miramos entre si, incluido Tamaki.

**-Ya****, ya chicos. No puedo intervenir en sus decisiones. Pero me alegra no dejar de verlos – **E inesperadamente, me abrazo. Creí que había muerto y había ido directo al cielo, pero esa sensación duro unos segundos pues al instante se unieron el resto de los chicos.

La verdad, este año seria bastante largo. Y definitivamente _"seria una experiencia interesante"_

_Konnichi wa!_

_Aquí les dejo el primer capi de un proyecto que me andaba dando vuelta en la cabeza desde que termine de leer el manga. La verdad es que esta es mi pareja favorita. No estoy en contra de Tamaki como personaje, pero no me gusta la forma en que se desarrolla la relación TamaHaru, no le veo mucho sentido._

_Esta de más decir que el primer capitulo esta lleno de spoilers. Intente ser lo mas fiel posible a ciertos episodios del manga, y si soy honesta, lo escribí con el manga al lado mió, así q hay frases casi intactas._

_Bueno, espero que les allá gustado. Esto es solo una previa a lo que tengo planeado. _

_Espero algún review. De verdad animan bastante =)_

_Muchas gracias por leerme ^^_


	2. El cambio de horario me esta afectando

_**Disclaimer: **__**Tanto el mundo de Ouran, como sus personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Bisco Hatori. Yo solo juego con ellos, y no recibo más pago que el cariño de la gente de Fanfiction.**_

_**Traición, by Merlina_Vulturi**_

_**Capitulo 2: El cambio de horario me esta afectando**_

_Haruhi P.o.v_

Ya no había vuelta atrás. Estaba atrapada en un avión cruzando el océano lista para cumplir mi destino. Definitivamente seria un viaje bastante largo, pues a Tamaki se le ocurrió la "genial idea" (por favor nótese mi sarcasmo) de hacer una escala de 8 horas en París para una visita corta a su madre. Personalmente me ilusionaba un poco la idea de ver denuevo a la madre de Tamaki, pues la vez que pude conocerla fue solo por 5 minutos, y por lo que había escuchado, era una mujer maravillosa. Lo que lamentaba era que por el cambio de pasajes y el retraso de 8 horas, llegaríamos de madrugada a Boston.

Mire mi reloj y aun faltaban 2 horas para llegar a París. Tamaki en el asiento de al lado, estaba durmiendo abrazado a Kuma-Chan. Lo mire y solté un suspiro. A veces no entendía mucho como pude enamorarme de el. En muchos sentidos era un chico maravilloso, con unos sentimientos muy puros hacia los demás y sin malas intenciones, pero a la vez era un ser impulsivo, infantil, paranoico y a veces un poco ególatra. No es que fuera un mal chico. ¡Al contrario! Además, yo sabía que muchas chicas pagarían montones solo para compartir un día a su lado, pero yo había ya compartido bastantes con el. Durante mis vacaciones, en el club, los fines de semana donde llegaba de sorpresa, y honestamente, comenzaba a dudar de aguantarlo las 24 horas del día durante un año.

Tamaki vivía en un mundo idóneo de amor, y lo más probable es que pase pegado a mí todo el tiempo, impidiéndome el principal objetivo por el cual acepte ir a América, que era estudiar. Las cosas serian diferentes si el intercambio fuera con algún otro miembro del club. Los gemelos pueden ser muy ruidosos, pero al momento de estudiar se concentraban. Honey fue el primero de su clase, y seria divertido estudiar con el, pues entre pausa comeríamos pasteles. Mori seria otra cosa, seria una silenciosa sesión de estudio, pero seria bastante productiva. Y Kyouya… A decir verdad, nunca me planteé como seria una sesión de estudio con el. Se que es definitivamente uno de los jóvenes mas inteligentes de Japón. Y aunque simule ser un chico frió, es bastante amable. Ósea, ¿Qué persona pasa su viaje de estudios en Francia buscando a la madre de su mejor amigo, dejando de lado sus acostumbrados lujos y durmiendo en un auto con sus guardaespaldas? Se que los chicos del club lo harían, pero de otra manera. Ellos simplemente mandarían a investigarla. En cambio el no, lo hizo personalmente. No se porque, pero pensar el en me saco una sonrisa.

**-****Mon amour, ¿piensa en mi que tiene esa sonrisa?** – Por dios, a eso me refería. Tamaki a veces se pasa de ególatra, incluso cuando acaba de despertar.

**-Perdón que rompa tu burbujita Tamaki. En realidad pensaba en los chicos. ¿Sabes? Los extrañare a todos durante este año. – **En realidad, no había mentido. De verdad pensaba en ellos. Le di otra sonrisa a Tamaki que me miraba cariñosamente. Creo que ese fue uno de los motivos por el cual acepte venir aquí con el. Tenia una hermosa sonrisa siempre, a pesar de ser un poco melodramático, pero para el lo mas importante era su familia. Y no solo su familia consanguínea, también su familia emocional. Y nosotros éramos su familia en ese sentido, un poco retorcida, claramente. Con una madre de temer, un padre extravagante, dos hijos hiperactivos, un primo con adicción al azúcar, otro mudo como estatua y finalmente la hija menor, que vendría siendo yo. Lo abrase y sentí como correspondía mi abrazo, pero sentía que algo le faltaba. Yo aun sentía unos torneados brazos que se despidieron de mi en el aeropuerto, eran calidos y me transmitieron una paz desconocida pero agradable a la vez, lamentablemente era tanta la agitación que no logre identificar quien fue. Estaban todos mis amigos de Ouran, incluidas las clientas, y no se como logre subir al avión sin arrastrar alguien.

Volví a acomodarme en mi asiento, abrí la ventanilla y mire los preciosos paisajes. Al parecer estábamos sobrevolando Europa ya, pues no había rastro de océano, al contrario, veía pasar ciudades y campos, y estoy segura que también vi algunos castillos…

Dieron el aviso que pronto aterrizaríamos en Paris. Así que me acomode y espere el descenso. Una vez en tierra, Tamaki tomo mi mano y me saco corriendo donde nos esperaba Anne-Sophie, su madre. Junto a ella había unos empleados, a los que Tamaki amablemente les indico que se hicieran cargo de nuestras maletas.

**-Chicos, que gusto tenerlos aquí, aunque sea por unas horas ****– **y nos abrazo. Realmente se notaba que era una persona maravillosa. Creo que de hay saco Tamaki su bondad **– Ahora vamos corriendo al auto. Tenemos mucho que hablar y muy poco tiempo.**

Y realmente hablamos bastante. A las afuera nos esperaba en un hermoso mercedes convertible, y fuimos a dar un corto paseo por los sitios mas representativos de Paris. Finalmente terminamos en una cafetería en Montmartre*. Me alegro bastante darme el tiempo de conocerla un poco más. Pero lamentablemente nuestro tiempo era limitado y regresamos al aeropuerto para tomar el vuelo a Boston.

Creo que el cambio de horario me estaba afectando, pues caí dormida de forma instantánea en cuanto comenzó el vuelo. Tuve un sueño bastante raro. Estaba en una fiesta muy parecida a la fiesta de despedida, con mascaras y vestidos largos. Pero esta vez estaba en medio de la pista, con un vestido negro con morado, y una mascara plateada con algunas plumas negras. Además sentía mi pelo hasta los hombros. Vi que había gente a mí alrededor, formando un círculo. Alguien me toma la cintura por la espalda, y comienza un suave vals. Cierro mis ojos y me doy vuelta. Siento como fluye en mi cuerpo el suave baile. Supuse que era Tamaki. ¿Quién otro seria si no el? Termina la música, pero no quiero abrir mis ojos. Todo es demasiado perfecto. Siento que me abraza. Y era el mismo abrazo que recibí en el aeropuerto. Confundida, intento abrir mis ojos, pero mi acompañante se me adelanta y me besa, al principio lento, para luego aumentar la pasión. Al separarnos, la gente comienza a aplaudir. Abro mis ojos, y era… ¿Kyouya?

Desperté violentamente. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Kyouya era el mejor amigo de mi NOVIO, yo no tenia porque soñar con el, y menos que me besara… Pero, debo admitir que me gusto. Era una sensación diferente a los besos de Tamaki, que eran siempre posesivos, como si quiera dejar claro que yo era su chica. Este beso fue dulce sin llegar a ser esos patéticos besos de películas. Si, definitivamente, el cambio de horario me estaba afectando.

Llegamos a Boston de madrugada. Hacia bastante frió, por suerte llevaba un abrigo. Recogimos nuestras maletas y tomamos un taxi, pues me negué rotundamente a aceptar una limusina que me ofreció Tamaki, así que el le pidió a la limusina que volviera a su base, pues el se negaba a dejarme sola. El viaje no duro mucho, pero pude apreciar las luces nocturnas de la ciudad. Occidente era bastante diferente a Japón, pero me agradaba. Me sentía feliz de conocer sitios nuevos. Llegamos al pequeño edificio. No debía de tener más de 6 pisos, pero me gusto bastante. Tome mis cosas y me baje. Deje que Tamaki pagara el taxi, pues la verdad no tenía ánimos de discutir ese tema, me sentía un poco culpable por mi sueño y quise evitar peleas ridículas.

Llegamos al tercer piso y entre a la habitación de Tamaki. Tenía muchos muebles nuevos, todos apilados en el living, así que supuse que mi habitación estaba igual. Lo único que estaba en su lugar era la cama, pero no era algo que me interesara, por lo menos con Tamaki. Mire el reloj que estaba en la pared y vi que eran las 6am. Pronto amanecería y personalmente había dormido bastante en el avión, así que comencé a buscar en la nevera si había algo para comer. Lamentablemente, estaba vacía. Tamaki estaba embelesado mirando todo. Parecía un niño con un juguete nuevo que no esperaba, pero aun así le había gustado.

**-Etto… Tamaki. Se que te emociona todo, pero… Tengo hambre… ¿Podríamos buscar algún sitio donde desayunar?** – Sentí como me ruborizaba. Acababa de llegar a Norteamérica y yo pensando en comer.

**-Claro Haruhi, ¿Por qué no llevas tus cosas a tu habitación, te duchas y vienes para acá? Luego podremos ir a desayunar ****hotcakes**** o huevos con tocino. Ya sabes, el típico desayuno americano. Jeje – **Tamaki se me acerco, me dio un casto beso y me abrazo. Me sentí rara. El sueño del avión me había afectado, por suerte Tamaki estaba tan emocionado que no se dio cuenta. Inconcientemente comparaba aquel abrazo desconocido que mi mente relaciono con Kyouya, con el abrazo de Tamaki. Sentía todo tan diferente. La suavidad de los brazos, la forma en que se ajustaban a mí, la presión que ejercían… No quería admitirlo, pero me había obsesionado con algo desconocido. NO NO NO. Yo AMABA a Tamaki. Por eso acepte venir con el. No aguante más, y fui a bañarme en silencio. No me sentía capaz de hablarle a Tamaki por el momento.

Entre a mi habitación-mini departamento. Era exactamente igual al de Tamaki pero invertido. Deje mi maleta con mi ropa sobre mi cama, que era el único mueble listo para usarse. Tome una toalla, un cambio de ropa y mi estuche de aseo con mi jabón y el shampoo. El agua caliente me ayudo a relajarme y ordenar mis pensamientos. En este minuto no me valía pensar en cualquier hombre que no fuera Tamaki Suou, al final, estaba con el, lejos de todos mis amigos y familiares, solo contaba con el, y no iba a dejarlo ni nada de eso solo por desvaríos hormonales. Con mis pensamientos resueltos, Salí vestida del baño, lista para enfrentarme con lo que pudiera venir.

Tamaki estaba listo cuando llegue. Me dio una amable sonrisa, nos tomamos las manos y salimos. Pude divisar antes de salir que eran las 7am ya. Encontramos una cafetería cerca, donde desayunamos "al estilo americano" como decía Tamaki.

Los primeros dos días pasaron sin muchas novedades, nos enfocamos en organizar nuestros dormitorios. Y me asegure de acomodar muebles pesados frente a "la puerta del amor" Quería mucho a Tamaki, pero no lo necesitaba con acceso directo a mi, interrumpiéndome a cada instante.

Estábamos en mi apartamento terminando de arreglar todo, mi querido novio intentaba besarme, cuando se escucharon golpes en la puerta.

**-Buenas tardes. Acabamos de mudarnos al lado. **– Era un ingles con un acento un poco diferente al que había escuchado. Quizás también eran extranjeros.

**-Tamaki espérame, aquí, no hagas ruidos ni me avergüences demasiado-** le susurre a mi novio que asintió rápidamente -**Hola. Perdón por no presentarnos…** - Dije rápidamente mientras abría la puerta. Y la imagen que se me presento fue apocalíptica. ¿Qué demonios? ¡Los chicos! En un impulso cerré la puerta, pero ellos fueron más rápidos que yo y entraron. Ni siquiera me saludaron y comenzaron a comentar sobre el departamento. Me quede clavada en el suelo mientras sentía que tamaki estaba igual, o quizás peor que yo -** Chicos, ¿Que hacen acá?**

**-Bueno, ya había llegado la hora de que nosotros también estudiáramos en el extranjero – **Malditos gemelos endemoniados, odiaba cuando hacían eso. Atrás vi a Honey riéndose disimuladamente, Mori se veía bastante sonriente y Kyouya tenia una sonrisa de hielo que me dio miedo… ¡Demonios! Mi sueño, no lo mires. No lo mires

**-Y daba la casualidad que habían algunas habitaciones disponibles**** aquí - **¿Qué? Casualidad. No, quizás engañaran a Tamaki, pero yo sabia que no era casualidad **– Si… Apropósito Haruhi. Tomaste la valiente decisión de estudiar en el extranjero para seguir tu gran sueño. No puedes decir que algo como esto va a interferir en tus estudios… ¿Verdad?**

Okaasan en los cielos, ¿Por qué me haces esto a mí? Mi cuerpo reacciono solo, Empecé a caminar en círculos intentando recordar algún crimen, pero nada. Simplemente, ¿Por qué? ¿Porque tenían que venir todos? Digo, los quería mucho, eran mis mejores amigos… Finalmente me calme, y vi el lado positivo. ¡NO ME SEPARARIA DE ELLOS!

**-Ya****, ya chicos. No puedo intervenir en sus decisiones. Pero me alegra no dejar de verlos - **En un arranque de efusividad, corrí a los brazos de Kyouya. Al parecer no me había equivocado, esos eran los brazos del aeropuerto. Al instante sentí al resto de los chicos en un abrazo grupal. Definitivamente estaba en un sitio muy parecido al cielo. Tenía a mi familia a mi lado. Y aunque mis sentimientos comenzaran a confundirse, no importaba, pues tenía el apoyo de todos, y de alguna u otra forma, todo terminaría bien, lo presentía.

"_Okaasan en los cielos, gracias por este regalo"_

* * *

_**Konnichi wa!**_

_**Segundo capitulo listo, jeje. La verdad este capitulo me nació ante una necesidad de hacer un Haruhi P.o.V, pero dudo que haga mas. De todas formas tengo listo el tercer cap, así que posiblemente lo suba a la noche o mañana.**_

_**Agradecimientos especiales a las 5 personitas preciosas que me dejaron Reviews:**_

_**-**__**DiAnItA LiNdA, pame_18, PrussiaSVKD**__**, **__**o0oFreyao0o**__** y **__**Gise**__**_**__**Destler**__** ( a ti un mega agradecimiento mega especial por facilitarme el capitulo extra del manga, me dio algunas ideas para jugar con eso! )**_

_**Nos vemos en el 3er Cap! **_

**_Arigato Gozaimasu_**

_**/ ***_ Montmartre: Puse este lugar pues acababa de ver la película francesa "_Le fabuleux destin d'Amélie Poulain" _Y se desarrolla bastante en una cafetería en Montmartre, así que de hay obtuve mi pobre inspiración.


	3. Abandono y Consecuencias

_**Disclaimer: **__**Ouran no me pertenece, por más que intente comprarle los derechos a **__**Bisco Hatori**__**, no me los quiso vender. Yo solo puedo jugar e inventar historias con sus personajes.**_

_**Traición, by Merlina_Vulturi**_

_**Capitulo 3: Abandono y Consecuencias**_

_Kyouya P.o.V_

_(Un mes después de la llegada de los chicos a Estados Unidos)_

En tres días comenzaban las clases. Creo que estaba un poco ansioso. Llevábamos casi un mes alejado de nuestros hogares (si es podemos llamarlos así). Realmente me replantee muchas veces si valía la pena luchar por Haruhi. Para mi era una caja de Pandora, pues los primeros días me evitaba descaradamente, aunque la descubrí en varias ocasiones observándome disimuladamente. Luego de una semana así, se acerco notoriamente a mí. Muchas fueron las ocasiones donde discutíamos algún libro, de algún museo que visitábamos en grupo o nos quedábamos rezagados de las locuras de cual el resto eran participes

Tamaki y Hikaru eran algo distraídos, y estaban tan fascinados aprendiendo la cultura plebeya americana que no se percataron de esto. Si Honey y Mori lo notaron, lo disimularon bastante bien, ellos no se entrometían y eran bastante discretos. Pero Kaoru era harina de otro costal. Al principio disimuladamente me hablaba de las lealtades con los amigos, hasta que se planto firme y me dijo lo que realmente pensaba

_**Inicio **__**Flash back**_

_**-Kaoru, Llevo días escuchando tus disimulados sermones y viéndote espiarme, ¿Podrías ser claro en tus intenciones y decirme sin rodeos lo que sea que intentas decirme? – **__Si, estaba bastante molesto, no era agradable tener la nariz del gemelo tranquilo cuidando mis espaldas, sobre todo sin conocer el motivo, aunque la verdad, creo que algo me imaginaba._

_**-**__**Tú estas interesado en Haruhi**_

_**-Interesante punto de vista. ¿Acaso Hikaru y tú no estaban enamorados de ella?**_

_**-Puede ser. Y es posible que aun Hikaru la ame. Pero nosotros nos retiramos de la competencia cuando ella eligió estar con Tono. En cambio tú, aun buscas la oportunidad de acercarte a ella.**_

_**-¿Y en que te basas para decir tales cosas? No creo haber hecho algo que pueda darte ese pensamiento. – **__Tranquilo Kyouya, confía más en ti. Haz hecho las cosas bien hasta ahora, cualquier cosa es solo paranoia de Kaoru._

_**-¿Acaso tu repentino interés de estudiar acá no es suficiente? Eso sin contar cierta conversación tuya con Honey y Mori en el aeropuerto. Y pensando con claridad, **__**tú siempre te viste cercano a Haruhi en el club. Ya sabes, mientras hacíamos payasadas con Tono, tú siempre estabas con Haruhi en algún lugar del salón. – **__Honestamente no se que cara puse, pero en mi interior estaba totalmente descolocado, ¿Cómo rayos se dio cuenta?_

_-__**Kaoru, definitivamente no se de que demonio me hablas. Estas viendo cosas donde no existen. Tamaki fue mi primer amigo, ¿Por qué habría, de tantas mujeres en el mundo, interesarme en ella?**_

_**-Bueno, la respuesta es bastante fácil. Por que en el corazón no se manda.**_

_**-¿Experiencia personal? Me sorprende que precisamente seas tu el que me hable de sentimientos. Si mi memoria no me traiciona, y eso jamás pasa, el pasatiempo favorito tuyo y de tu hermano en el instituto medio era, precisamente jugar con los sentimientos de las chicas. – **__Creo que me sobrepase, usando recursos tan bajos, pero necesitaba salir bien parado a cualquier costo._

_**-Puede ser, no lo niego. Pero con Haruhi fue diferente, y lo sabes. Creo que no estabas presente**__**, pues andabas haciéndote el héroe en Francia, pero con Hikaru tuvimos una pelea por Haruhi, intente conquistarla, pero no lo logre, ya sabes como es ella, pero, fue hay cuando decidí que mi hermano era mas importante. Hay di un paso al lado, pues la amistad y el cariño de mi hermano era mas importante y esencial. Creo que debes de hacer lo mismo. ¡Le debes mucho a Tamaki! ¡No se como pretendes traicionarlo de esa forma! –**__Exceso de información… ¿Cuándo demonios Kaoru intento conquistarla? Puse mi mejor cara de Poker, ahora menos que nunca debía mostrar signo alguno de debilidad, no hasta tener claro de que forma actuar._

_**-**__**No me interesa saber que pasó con Haruhi, así que ahórrate las lágrimas –**__Que mentira más grande. Nadie me contó que ocurrió. ¿Habrán tenido una cita? ¿Se habrán besado?-__**Kaoru, por favor te pido que dejes de espiarme. Por el minuto no me interesa Haruhi de la forma que tú imaginas. Y si lo hiciera, francamente, no seria tu problema. Seria solamente mió –**__Y con un elegante movimiento de mano, me escabullí. Necesitaba pensar con claridad, pues al parecer mis acciones habían resultado un poco obvias__**. **_

_Me dirigí a mi piso, tenia que reflexionar mucho, y creo que una botella de Nihonshu (*) seria de mucha ayuda. De ahora en adelante no cometería ningún error. Por algo, yo era El Rey en las Sombras._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

La resaca que tuve al día siguiente fue espantosa. Digo, estaba acostumbrado a beber en sociedad, un par de copas de champagne y alguna de vino. ¿Pero, una botella de Nihonshu? Aun así, quizás entre la lucidez provocada por el alcohol, y la música de una banda de rock que tocaba algún chico de un piso inferior, me dio fuerzas nuevas. Debía aprovechar las oportunidades que se presentaran en el instituto. Porque si había algo que amara del sistema escolar americano, era el poder adelantar cursos y la posibilidad de ajustar el horario. Estaba seguro que Haruhi, con su inteligencia, no se conformaría con las clases básicas de su nivel, y escalaría más alto. Y al ser alumnos especiales de intercambio, debíamos inscribir nuestras asignaturas unos días antes de la fecha de inicio, pues al venir de un sistema educacional totalmente diferente, nos "privilegiaban" por así decirlo, con lugares en buenos cursos.

Honey y Mori ya habían comenzado sus clases en la Universidad, así que fue poco lo que pudimos socializar con ellos, pero Haruhi tuvo la oportunidad de comer pastel con ellos la noche anterior, y nos contó que no tuvieron problemas en ajustar sus clases para que fueran similares a las que tenían en Japón. Aunque honestamente, creo que fue por le soborno que hice. Aun así, no me preocuparía por pequeñeces de ese tipo.

El día que fuimos todos juntos a inscribir nuestras asignaturas, nos dimos cuenta que había también otro pequeño grupo de extranjeros, al cual Tamaki corrió a abrazarlos y presentarse "formalmente". Estaba tan emocionado que se olvido momentáneamente de nosotros y entro alegremente conversando con ellos. Con los gemelos y Haruhi nos miramos, era tan típico de Tono hacer eso, emocionarse por cosas superfluas e ignorar lo que hay alrededor. Lentamente entramos también nosotros, primero los gemelos, y luego Haruhi y yo, todos esperando nuestros turnos. La persona que nos atendería, se veía una mujer cercana a los cuarenta, con un bonito cabello cobrizo y uñas rojas, "Perfecta candidata para un pequeño soborno". Lentamente la fila iba avanzando, y para que el plan que había trazado funcionase, debía esperar y ser el último. Decidí matar el tiempo conversando con Hikaru, pues Kaoru "misteriosamente" acaparo la atención de Haruhi contándole de un programa que había descubierto en la TV, creo que se llamaba "Project Runway" o algo así. Hikaru en cambio me hablaba de sus expectativas y estaba ansioso por comenzar a estudiar, cosa que me alegro y sorprendió a la vez.

Una vez que todos inscribieron, solo faltaba yo, así que les pedí que me esperaran afuera, a cambio los llevaría a McDonald.

**-Buenas tardes Joven. Su nombre y apellido por favor**. – Uug, tenía una voz chillona. No importaba, ninguna mujer se resistía a mis dotes de Host.

-**Ootori. Kyouya Ootori, Madame – **Le tome la mano al mas puro estilo Tamaki, y le di un suave beso en ella. Pude notar como se ponía roja e hiperventilaba. Bien, objetivo uno conseguido, lograr encantarla para que ceda a mi soborno.

**-¡PORFAVOR RELLENE SUS DATOS Y MARQUE LAS ASIGNATURAS ELECTIVAS QUE TOMARA!** –Wow, parece que cale hondo en ella. No era necesario, pero lo aguante, todo sea por Haruhi. Lentamente comencé a escribir mis datos, asegurándome de no equivocar mi nombre en Rōmaji (**). Ahora comenzaba el juego.

**-Madame, necesito su ayuda, por favor. Me gustaría ver la hoja de inscripción de la alumna Fujioka, Haruhi.**

**-Disculpe señor Ootori, pero esa información no podemos entregarla nosotros. ¿Por qué no le pide ayuda a la señorita en cuestión?**

**-Me encantaría poder hacerlo, pero no es necesario molestarla. Además, si me ayuda, usted recibirá un pequeño incentivo por su buen servicio. –**Con mi mejor sonrisa de Host, tome cinco billetes de cien dólares y los deslice sutilmente por el escritorio. La mujer abrió los ojos de forma casi exagerada. Tomo rápidamente el dinero, como si esperara que yo me arrepintiera de la oferta, y comenzó a buscar entre sus archivos el formulario de Haruhi. Me los entrego lo más rápido que sus torpes manos le permitieron.

Asignaturas electivas: "Literatura avanzada" "Español" "Civismo americano" "Algebra avanzada" "Economía". Wow, definitivamente no esperaba algo tan variado en ella, pero aun así, tal como predije, no se conformaría con los cursos de su nivel. Tome mi formulario y me asegure de marcar Economía, Algebra y Español, pues ni Literatura ni Civismo me interesaban demasiado. Luego de marcar otras asignaturas, le entregue ambos formularios a la mujer, que vi que aun seguía cohibida. Me retire silenciosamente, pues cumplido mi objetivo no tenia que seguir siendo amable.

Afuera de la oficina, en una pequeña salita de estar me esperaban unos muy aburridos gemelos, y una Haruhi que hablaba animadamente con, ¿Mori?

**-Kyo-Chan Kyo-Chan, ¿Por qué demoraste tanto? Con Takashi llegamos hace 15 minutos y estamos esperándote. ¡HIKA-CHAN DIJO QUE NOS LLEVARIAS A MCDONALD! –** No entiendo como este chico no engorda, consume alimentos todo el día. Pero, sentí que algo faltaba en aquella escena, y me di cuenta, ¿Dónde demonios se metió Tamaki?

**-Lo invitaron a un Karaoke sus "nuevos amigos". Creo que le recordaban a Mei –**Dijo Haruhi con una expresión algo triste. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Tamaki irse con unos desconocidos dejando a su novia sola?

-**¿Cómo supiste que pensaba en el?**

**-Pues, es un poco obvio, es tu mejor amigo y no esta presente cuando debería estarlo, es lógico. -** ¿Por qué la gente siempre se encargaba de recordarme que era mi "mejor amigo"? Al diablo con eso. Es imperdonable que se influencie tanto por gente que acaba de conocer. Puede que yo no sea "don cariñoso", pero tampoco soy el maldito desconsiderado como todos creen.

-**Haruhi, quita esa cara triste. Sabes como es Tamaki, se ilusiona con facilidad con los "nuevos juguetes". – **Puede que me arrepintiera de esto, pero le sonreí. Me sentía bien haciéndolo. Y me impresionaba como una simple contracción de músculos faciales hiciera sentir tan bien a alguien, pero así era. Hasta que sentí una mirada que taladraba mi espalda. De reojo vi que se trataba de Kaoru, pero opte por ignorarlo, no tenia paciencia para pelear con gemelos infantiles. –**Ya, no nos preocupemos más por el rey de los idiotas. ¿Vamos al McDonald que esta cerca?**

**-Sí Kyo-Chan – **Pequeño honey, a veces me sorprende su fuerza, tomo en una mano a Haruhi, y en la otra a Hikaru, que a su vez tomo a Kaoru, y fueron corriendo a buscar el tan aclamado local de comida rápida.

**-Ahh, Kyouya, ¿Podemos hablar? –**Me sorprendió la mirada de Mori. Era bastante seria, pero amable a la vez. Esto se veía interesante.

-**Claro, ¿Qué necesitas?**

**-Necesito saber si lucharas por Haruhi, o seguirás como ahora, buscando un plan perfecto y dejando que el amor se te escape. –**Eso definitivamente… no me lo esperaba. Pero decidí ser honesto.

**-La verdad, si, buscaba el plan perfecto. Me conoces Takashi, no soy precisamente un hombre que siga sus impulsos.**** –**Creo que le dio más confianza que lo llamara por su nombre, pero quería tranquilizarlo. –**Sabes que no quiero hacerle daño a Tamaki, pero tampoco quiero quedarme solo. En realidad, estoy algo perdido.**

**-Aprovecha las oportunidades que te presente el destino. ¿Sabes? Es posible que Tamaki regrese tarde. Y en las noticias anuncian tormenta esta tarde. –**Y salio rápidamente, posiblemente para alcanzar a los demás. Demore unos segundos en procesar el mensaje, ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Qué me quedara con ella durante la noche para protegerla? La verdad no sonaba mal. Digo, se supone que Tamaki debía acompañarla, pero si el no aparecía, yo no permitiría que pasase sola. Quizás Mori tuviera razón, y debo aprovechar las oportunidades.

Me dirigí calmadamente al McDonald, cuando llegue, los chicos ya habían pedido la comida y al parecer me esperaban. Me senté, y vi que me acercaron una Hamburguesa grande con doble queso, una porción de patatas fritas y un refresco de Limón. Recordé el día que me dejaron olvidado en el centro comercial y comí, exactamente esto.

Luego fuimos a dar un pequeño paseo para conversar. Personalmente no estaba muy interesado en la vida natural ni la flora del parque donde nos encontrábamos, pero tampoco quería quedarme solo. La verdad, me había acostumbrado a tener el barullo de Tamaki a mí alrededor. Pero, a pesar de todo, admitía que me estaba divirtiendo viendo a los gemelos mortificar a Haruhi intentando convencerla de aceptar unos vestidos de la ultima colección que su madre les había enviado para ella. Más adelante iba Mori quien tenía en sus hombros a Honey, que iba comiéndose un helado de frutilla que había comprado. Iba a extrañar esta "vida familiar" que llevábamos, una vez que volviéramos a Japón, y cada uno tomara caminos separados.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde, vi que el cielo comenzaba a encapotarse, y recordando las palabras de Mori, los convencí que volviéramos a "nuestro hogar". Al parecer nadie puso objeción, pues el día había estado ajetreado y todos necesitaban descansar. Llegamos y cada uno tomo camino a sus habitaciones. Con Haruhi nos bajamos en el tercer piso, mientras que el resto siguió en el ascensor para ir a su piso. Ella estaba llegando a su habitación, cuando se escucho el primer tueno. Inmediatamente me percate que se paralizo, y unas solitarias lágrimas aparecieron en su rostro.

**-Tamaki… -**Esas palabras me dolieron, pero la comprendía. El había prometido nunca mas dejarla sola durante alguna tormenta, y por sus caprichos había roto su propia promesa. Me acerque rápidamente a ella y la abrace. Sentí como se estremeció en un principio, pero cedió al abrazo y me lo correspondió. No perdí más tiempo y la lleve rápidamente a mi habitación. Una vez hay, sentí como nuevamente se paralizaba al escuchar un segundo trueno, esta vez más potente que el anterior. Se aferro con fuerza a mis brazos, quizás intentando decirme con su cuerpo que no la dejara sola. La deje en el sillón y rápidamente le acerque una cobija. Me asegure de prender todas las luces y cerrar las cortinas. Esperando que eso amortiguara en algo el sonido de la tempestad que se desarrollaba en la calle. Con el tercer trueno me di cuenta que no. Lamentaba haber rechazado el equipo de música que me ofreció mi hermana, pues eso definitivamente podría amortiguar o bajar la intensidad a los sonidos externos. Agotando mi ultimo recurso, quizás un poco desesperado. La tome, sintiendo como se aferraba más a mí, la lleve al baño, la senté gentilmente en el mármol del piso y abrí la ducha en potencia alta. El sonido del agua golpeando las baldosas fue suficiente para que no se escuchara nada más. Aunque también cooperó el hecho que el baño se encontraba en la cara mas alejada de las ventanas. Me senté a su lado, y ella se acurruco al calor de mi cuerpo.

No se cuanto tiempo habremos estado hay. Quizás fueron horas o minutos, aunque no me interesaba. Lo único que me importaba era la chica que se había quedado dormida a mi lado, abrazándome por el torso. Rece internamente para que hubiera dejado de llover, así que solté a Haruhi de su agarre, la acomode en la alfombra que había. Apague el flujo del agua y fui a inspeccionar. Por suerte, había parado de llover, pero se escuchaba otro ruido. Me acerque a la puerta, abrí lo suficiente para ver a un muy desesperado Tamaki golpeando salvajemente la puerta de Haruhi, atrás de el los gemelos le recriminaban el hecho de haberla "abandonado". Honey y Mori también estaban hay, mirando seriamente la escena, hasta que solo los últimos se percataron de mi presencia en la puerta. Con la mirada intente decirles que ella estaba conmigo, y al parecer lo comprendieron, pues me dieron una discreta sonrisa. Rápidamente cerré la puerta, temiendo que alguien más se percatara de mi presencia. Fui hacia mi cama y la abrí por un costado, pues no tenía intención de despertar a Haruhi. Volví al baño, la tome entre mis brazos y la lleve a mi cama. Al sentir la suavidad bajo su cuerpo, se relajo en sueños y esbozo una inocente sonrisa. Agradecí mentalmente a mi padre por haberme enviado una cama tamaño King, así que me acomode al otro extremo, pues no quería incomodarla. La pobre ya había pasado mucho en sola noche. También había sido un día difícil para mí, así que me dormí automáticamente.

En algún momento de la madrugada, sentí como un cuerpo buscando el calor de otro se me acerco y me abrazo. Sabía que era Haruhi, pues no existía ninguna posibilidad de ser alguien más. Supuse que seguía dormida y fue una reacción natural de su cuerpo, así que decidí no pensar demasiado en eso.

**-Kyouya-Sempai****, ¿Estas despierto? –**Aunque fue solo un susurro, lo escuche tan claro como si lo hubiera gritado

**-Lo estaba. ¿Pasa algo?**

**-Etto… En realidad no lo se. Quería agradecerte por haber cuidado de mí. Se que no eres bueno demostrando sentimientos, pero fue agradable sentir que le importaba a alguien.**

**-Haruhi, tú nos importas a todos, de alguna u otra forma.**

**-Puede ser, pero esta noche, eras tu el que estaba hay para mi. No fue Tamaki, no fue Hikaru, fuiste tú, Kyouya Ootori, el rey de sangre fría, y ni siquiera te imaginas lo que significo para mí… -**OK. Estoy totalmente desconcertado. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

-**Haruhi. Perdóname, puede que me arrepienta luego de esto. Pero no puedo evitarlo.**

La tome rápidamente de su cintura, la acerque lo más posible a mi cuerpo, y la bese. Estampe mis labios en los de ella, sintiendo la calidez de su aliento. No se realmente como ocurrió, pero sentí que correspondía el beso. Me separe de ella, y con el reflejo de las luces de la calle logre ver su rostro, no vi ápice de arrepentimiento, y me atreví a volver a besarla, esta vez, ambos masajeando nuestros labios. Se sentía realmente bien. Nunca había besado a una chica, pero el calor que emanaba era casi embriagante. Nos volvimos a separar, esta vez ambos sonriendo.

**-Buenas noches, Kyouya-Sempai**

**-¿Haruhi?**

**-¿Si?**

**-Por favor, no quiero que me digas Sempai, no después de esto**

**-Buenas noches… Kyouya.**

Sentí como una vez mas se acomodaba junto a mi cuerpo, sentí como amoldaba sus brazos en mi torso. Luego de unos minutos, su respiración volvió a ser suave y acompasada. Feliz, por primera vez en mi vida, caí rendido en un sueño suave.

Lo que no me esperaba, era lo que se vendría de aquí en adelante.

* * *

_**Konnichi wa!**_

_**Se que merezco tomatazos y golpes por no haber actualizado antes, y que mis excusas con bastante pobres, pero el sábado me quede viendo el festival internacional de la canción de viña del mar (Alejandro Sanz y Noel para ser mas precisos), el domingo participe en el primer aniversario del terremoto 27F y hoy durante el día recibí la visita de mis amigas de infancia.**_

_**Pero bueno, aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo. También me demoro que al revisarlo, hubieron algunas cosas que no me agradaron y reescribí varias veces algunas partes. Y yo soy algo maniática y leo por lo menos 5 veces el capitulo antes de subirlo.**_

_**Espero que les agrade, quizás me salio un poco Ooc, pero es inevitable, a veces dejo volar demasiado alto mi imaginación.**_

_**Besos y agradecimientos a los reviews y los hits, me ayudan a mejorar y seguir escribiendo**_

_(*)__ Nihonshu: es el sake tradicional japonés._

_(**)__Romaji: es la forma "latina" de la escritura japonesa. Ya saben, traspasar el Katakana o Haragana al alfabeto tradicional occidental._


	4. El día después

_**Disclaimer:**__** OHSHC no me pertenece. Tampoco me pertenece Kyouya ni muchos menos mi sexy Takashi. Todos ellos son de propiedad de la increíble Bisco Hatori… Lo único que me queda es crear locas historias e imaginarme cosillas.**_

_**Traición, by Merlina_Vulturi **_

_**Capitulo 4: El día **_**_después_**

_Kyouya P.o.V._

_(A la mañana siguiente)_

Hay dos cosas que detesto profundamente en mi vida: La luz solar en mi rostro y que golpeen la puerta mientras duermo. Y este, definitivamente, no era mi día de suerte.

Sentía unos rayos solares que se colaban por las cortinas de mi ventana, vi el reloj digital de la mesa, y marcaban las 12.05pm_, "Genial, por lo menos no me despertaron a las 7am"._ También escuchaba alguien que golpeaba fuertemente mi puerta y gritaba algo. Creo que aun no despertaba del todo, pero me percate de un bulto caliente que me abrazaba por la espalda y se movía acompasadamente. Intente recordar que había pasado anoche. Y varias imágenes se vinieron como un torbellino a mi mente.

Truenos. Haruhi llorando. Haruhi en mis brazos. Tamaki golpeando la puerta de Haruhi. Haruhi en mi cama. Haruhi besándome. Haruhi durmiendo en mis brazos.

¡¿Qué? Me senté instintivamente para comprobar si era verdad. Y si, efectivamente era Haruhi quien dormía a mi lado, aunque por mi brusco movimiento empezó a removerse entre mis sabanas. Por suerte, llevaba la misma ropa que ayer, y yo también. Eso quiere decir que no cometimos alguna locura.

Rápidamente me levante y me dirigí sigilosamente a la puerta, para ver por el ojillo quien golpeaba. Era Tamaki, seguramente preocupado por su novia, que no había dormido en su habitación.

Sentí un calido aliento en mi cuello. Lentamente me di vuelta para encontrarme con una confusa Haruhi. Admito que se veía preciosa, con su ropa arrugada y su pelo, un poco mas largo del habitual, totalmente desordenado.

**-Buenos días Kyouya, ¿Quién hace tanto**** escándalo un día sábado? Quería seguir durmiendo –**Haruhi susurro suavemente, y agradecía este gesto, pues Tamaki podría escucharla, y no había pensado aun que excusa darle, de porque su novia paso la noche conmigo, en el estricto sentido de la palabra. Vi que se dirigía a la cocina, seguramente a buscar algo para desayunar. Decidí seguirla, pues hay podríamos conversar tranquilamente sin ser escuchados.

-**Es Tamaki. Seguramente se preocupo que no durmieras en tu habitación y quiere saber si conozco tu paradero.**

**-¿Qué? ¿Preocupado por mí? Ayer no lo vi nada preocupado cuando decidió ir de Karaoke con esas chicas. ¿Sabes? Ni siquiera me pregunto si quería acompañarlo o pedirme una insignificante opinión al respecto. Simplemente se fue, dejándome "al cuidado" de los gemelos. –**Vi como unas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. ¿Qué se creía Tamaki? No entendía como fue capaz de dejar a su novia sola. Limpie sus mejillas con el dorso de mi mano. Una dama, por mas plebeya que fuera, no merecía llorar, menos por un imbecil como Suou.

-**Shh… Tranquila. No debes amargarte por quien no te aprecia. Yo hablare con el. ¿Quieres verlo? ¿O le pido que te deje tranquila hasta que te calmes?**

**-Por favor. No le des muchas explicaciones. Dile que hablare con el cuando mi rabia se apacigüe.**

**-Esta bien****. Por favor, cierra la puerta de la cocina y quédate adentro. Quizás intente hablar contigo por la fuerza, y no quiero que te veas presionada. –**Le di un beso en la coronilla, y fui a abrirle a Tamaki, que estaba cerca de tumbar la puerta. Al abrirla, entro el rubio medio-francés, se veía desesperado, pero era un precio que debía pagar.

-**Kyouya, amigo mió, por favor dime que sabes donde esta Haruhi. Anoche vine inmediatamente cuando comenzó la tormenta, pero el karaoke donde nos llevo Heidi estaba lejos de aquí, y demore una hora en regresar. Luego golpeé la puerta, pero no abrió. La busque en la habitación de los gemelos, de Mori y de Honey, pero no estaba en ningún sitio. Logre entrar por la "Puerta del amor" pues estaba seguro que estaba tan paralizada que no logro abrirme la puerta, pero tampoco estaba adentro. Amigo mió, por favor, necesito que muevas tus contactos para encontrarla rápidamente. Quizás desesperada salio a la calle y debe estar perdida en algún alberge para indigentes… -**Y hay comenzó con sus desvaríos apocalípticos. Lo frene cuando comenzó a hablar de la mafia rusa, de los Yakuzas en América y otras estupideces por el estilo.

-**Tamaki –**casi escupí su nombre –**Tu, ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de dejar a tu novia por un grupo de desconocidos?**

**-Pero Kyouya, ellos serán nuestros compañeros. Es mi deber como heredero Suou darles una bienvenida digna…**

**-¿Y Haruhi que? ¿Qué se la coman las ratas?**

**-¡Jamás! Ella esta por encima de todo eso…**

**-Y se lo demostraste dejándola sola cuando mas lo necesitaba... –**Vi como su rostro se ensombrecía, parecía apunto de entrar en sus estados depresivos. Se paro, con la clara intención de retirarse ofendido, y decidí dar mi ultima estocada cuando cruzaba la puerta. –**Tamaki, no te preocupes por Haruhi. Yo me hice cargo de ella en tu lugar. Se durmió llorando, y no iba a ser tan cruel de despertarla. Durmió aquí, CONMIGO. Y ahora no tiene deseos de hablar contigo, así que, por favor, déjala un momento en paz. –**Al verlo paralizado, cerré la puerta en sus narices. Escuche una suave risa a mis espaldas, y me gire para encontrarme a una Haruhi mas repuesta, que al parecer había estado de silenciosa observadora. Levante una ceja, preguntándole silenciosamente, de que se reía.

-**Gracias por defenderme, Kyouya… Desde la cocina escuche toda la conversación, y te agradezco que pusieras a Tamaki en su lugar. Por favor, acompáñame a mi habitación. Hay tengo los ingredientes para prepararte un desayuno en agradecimiento.**

**-Muchas gracias Haruhi. Por favor espérame unos minutos mientras me cambio. Al parecer no fuimos capaces de cambiarnos la ropa de ayer. –**Con un rápido asentimiento de su parte, fui a mi armario, tome el primer jeans y camisa que encontré, y fui al baño. Tome un ducha Express y me vestí con agilidad. Agradecía a mi cuerpo que no necesitaba afeitarme todos los días, y por suerte hoy era uno de esos. Salí rápidamente y me encontré a una Haruhi que me esperaba pacientemente. Nos dirigimos a la puerta, y me asegure que no estaba a la vista Tamaki. Cruzamos el pasillo y entre a su Habitación.

Me sorprendió el desorden que había dejado Tamaki, pues las veces anteriores que había visitado este lugar, tenía un orden muy pulcro, en cambio ahora, había muebles que fueron movidos de sus lugares, unos libros arrojados en el sillón y las ventanas totalmente abiertas. Por el rabillo del ojo, vi como Haruhi se enfurecía al comprobar el desastre dejado por su novio. Arrojo los libros que estaban en el sillón, y se lanzo frustradamente.

**-Haruhi. Por favor toma una ducha y cambia tu ropa. Yo intentare poner en orden este sitio, y me asegurare de poner muebles con más volumen frente a la "Puerta del amor". Así evitaremos que se vuelva a repetir esta escena-**Me dio una amable sonrisa y fue corriendo a bañarse. Di un suspiro y me puse manos a la obra.

Inspeccione la aclamada "puerta del amor", y me percate que el cerrojo principal estaba de lado de Haruhi, así que comencé a probar las llaves del recibidor, hasta que una coincidió y logre trabar el cerrojo. Acomode el librero, que era el mueble mas pesado. Me costo un poco, pero logre dejarlo en un buen sitio. Ordene los libros que estaban esparcidos en el piso y cerré las ventanas. Orgulloso de ayudar, me senté a esperar a Haruhi. Tenía pensado invitarla a desayunar a una pintoresca cafetería cercana, para que no se molestara en preparar algo.

Escuche un suave golpe en la puerta. Sigiloso fui a abrir, esperando que no fuera Tamaki. Por el ojillo se veía un Honey en primer plano. Cuando se alejo vi que atrás suyo estaba Mori, y los gemelos a los costados. Suspire y decidí que lo mejor seria abrir, no quería otro escándalo antes de comer.

-**Así que era verdad lo que nos contó Tono. Que intentaste hacerle cosas indecentes a Haruhi y la sedujiste para que pasara la noche contigo. –**Ok. Tercera cosa que odiaba en la vida. Los gemelos hablando a la vez… Un momento. ¿Cosas indecentes? ¿Tácticas de seducción?

…1…

…2…

…3…

…

Ese Tamaki Suou, era hombre muerto.

-**¡ ¿Qué les dijo que? Maldito infeliz. Es todo mentira. Eso es producto de su maldito cine mental. Con Haruhi no paso nada de eso. Anoche estaba entrando a mi habitación cuando comenzó la tormenta, la vi asustada y como buen host, no podía permitir que se enfrentara a su mayor miedo sola. La lleve a mi habitación pues tenia la puerta abierta, con algunos trucos logre amortiguar el sonido de los relámpagos y se quedo dormida. La acosté en mi cama y durmió. Eso fue todo. –**Admito que no fui del todo honesto. No dije que había dormido con ella, ni que nos besamos en la madrugada. Pero dicen que ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente.

-**¿Y como nos aseguramos que no mientes?**

**-Porque yo puedo afirmarlo. No me obligo a hacer nada. –**Haruhi apareció, ya vestida y peinada. Estaba arreglada de forma sencilla, pero eso destacaba más su belleza. Un jeans gris, una polera negra y una cazadora Azul, mas unas deportivas negras. Por descontado esta decir que note la doble intencionalidad en sus palabras. Claramente no la obligue a nada. Más específicamente, no la obligue a besarnos. –**Y les pediría que no creyeran mucho en las alucinaciones de Tamaki. Quizás se frustro que no pudo terminar su salida de "nuevos mejores amigos" y descargo su ira en Kyouya, que fue capaz de ayudarme cuando el no estaba.**

**-Pero Haruhi, ¿Por qué no nos pediste ayuda a nosotros? –**Hikaru se veía frustrado. Sabía perfectamente el que encantado hubiera.

-**Gracias por la sugerencia, Hikaru, pero, ustedes estaban en el piso superior, y la verdad no tuve tiempo de reaccionar. Creo que si Kyouya no hubiera estado hay para socorrerme, probablemente ni siquiera hubiera podido moverme o reaccionar.**

**-Hika-Chan, no te molestes con Haru-Chan y Kyo-Chan. Fue mala suerte la tormenta y buena suerte que Kyo-Chan pudiera socorrerla. ¿Verdad Takashi?**

**-Hai **

Sentía una cierta simpatía en la situación por parte de Honey y Mori. Yo sabia que Mori estaba dentro de las filas de enamorados de Haruhi, y no entendía mucho su posición. Ósea, gracias a el, supe de la tormenta y pude acompañarla, siendo una información que el pudo haber usado en su beneficio. Sinceramente no lo comprendía, pero no quise inmiscuirme más en sus intenciones, por ahora. En cuanto a Honey, sabia que el estaba enamorado de Reiko Kanazuki (*), así que no debía preocuparme en ese sentido. Aun así me intrigaba su silencioso apoyo, porque, seamos realistas, fueron sus palabras las que inicialmente me impulsaron a jugármela por mis sentimientos, y dudo mucho que hayan sido palabras al azar, pues a pesar de su dulce apariencia, su mente era una maquina diabólica cuando se lo proponía.

Al parecer mis lagunas mentales me estaban afectando, porque siguieron las conversaciones a mí alrededor y yo ajeno a todo. Volví lentamente a la realidad de mis divagaciones cuando me vi arrastrado por un gemelo en cada mano, y adelante nuestro Haruhi, Mori y Honey conversaban amenamente. Al recobrar mi compostura me solté del agarre de los gemelos demoníacos y mire a mí alrededor. Seguíamos en el edificio, estábamos esperando el ascensor cuando se abrió la puerta de Tamaki mostrándolo algo perplejo. Creo que en su cine mental, esperaba una escena casi feudal, donde me batía a duelo con alguno de mis amigos que necesitaban vengar la inocencia supuestamente robada de Haruhi. Y al ver que nada de esto ocurría, cerro su puerta totalmente ofuscado. Todos nos miramos sorprendidos, pues no era una reacción normal en el, pero con un asentimiento de hombros general, entramos al ascensor que había llegado en nuestra distracción.

Una vez adentro, me vi tentado en preguntar a donde íbamos, pero me abstuve, ya que no quería parecer el idiota que a veces escapaba en mí. Puse atención a las conversaciones que llevaban los demás, y pude, entre todo el bullicio, distinguir la palabra "comida", "almuerzo", "pizza".

"_Bien, por lo menos no moriré de hambre"_

Almorzamos en una pizzería en los suburbios de Boston. Admito que el sitio no tenía buen aspecto, pero inspeccione el lugar y seguía toda norma higiénica. Eso sin contar con la deliciosa pizza de chiles, queso y ajo. Honey mi miraba horrorizado, pues la suya, a diferencia de la mía, tenia piña y tomates, pero a mi no me gustaban las cosas dulces. Lo mió era la comida picante y estaba orgulloso de eso.

Durante el almuerzo, pude notar la insistente mirada que tenía Haruhi en mí, aunque intente ignorarla, un par de veces me quede prendado en sus orbes achocolatadas. Necesitaba hablar con ella y explicarle algunas cosas. No tenía claro aun que había ocurrido anoche. Yo tenia claros mis sentimientos, pero, ¿y ella? Quizás siguió un impulso, o lo hizo en agradecimiento.

"_¿Y no haz pensado en la posibilidad de que sienta algo por ti?"_ uug. Odiaba mi voz mental. A veces era molesta aquella cosa que los psicólogos llaman "subconsciente", sobre todo cuando te hace insinuaciones esperanzadoras. La ignore, como muchas veces más en mi vida. ¿En que cabeza existía la posibilidad de que ella, sin mayores esfuerzos de mi parte, se fijara de forma natural de mi? Era un escenario bastante difícil a mi parecer, sobre todo teniendo de rival a Tamaki, que según muchas era el tipo casi perfecto, físicamente hablando.

Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, los chicos decidieron que era hora de regresar, argumentando que no querían dejar solo a Tamaki, pues, aunque todos estaban deacuerdo en que el merecía un escarmiento por su irresponsable y egoísta actitud, no lo creían capaz de soportar estar mucho tiempo alejado de su "amada familia". La única que no emitió comentarios respecto al asunto fue Haruhi.

Yo les informe que no tenia intenciones de volver aun, diciéndoles que necesitaba mirar algunas tiendas por algún artículo que supuestamente Fuyumi había pedido. Tuve la sensación que me creyeron, pues todos conocían a Fuyumi, y sabían lo quisquillosa que era en cuanto a los encargos. Me despedí de todos y comencé a caminar por el sentido contrario. Me di cuenta que alguien me siguió, pero no tome atención. Quizás era un transeúnte cualquiera.

Luego de 5 cuadras, llegue a una zona comercial, y aun sentía esa persona a mis espaldas. Siempre moderadamente lejana, pero persistentemente presente.

Me di vuelta a encararla, pues cabía la posibilidad que reconociera mi Rolex y pretendiera robármelo. Pero la escena fue otra. A mis espaldas había una Haruhi que se abrazaba a si misma, pues el tiempo comenzaba a enfriarse y su cazadora no era lo suficientemente gruesa para aquel clima tan traicionero.

-**Por dios, Haruhi. ¿Cuánto tiempo pretendías estar callada? Te puedes enfermar, y aquí no tengo clínicas para que te vea un medico de forma gratuita. Ven para acá. **–Vi como se acerco y pase mi parka por sus hombros. Por suerte era lo bastante ancha para que entraran dos personas abrazadas, y no perdí mi oportunidad para hacerlo. Al sentir que se acercaba a mí para entrar en calor, una extraña sensación recorrió mi espalda, e inevitablemente recordé lo sucedido ayer. No quise parecer desesperado, así que cuando estuvo totalmente a mi resguardo, seguimos caminando, simplemente viendo nada, pues ella no se había tragado mi mentira.

Llevábamos un rato caminando en un cómodo silencio. Creo que esa era una de las cosas que me gustaba de Haruhi, no sentía la necesidad de parlotear todo el rato, como otras personas. Ella respetaba el espacio personal de los demás, aunque esas personas no lo hicieran, como era mi caso, que sabía cada detalle de su vida, aunque jamás le permití averiguar demasiado de la mía, mas como una barrera de seguridad auto-impuesta que desconfianza verdadera. Cerca de las cinco de la tarde, decidí que no podíamos aplazar más la situación, y nos sentamos en una plaza de juegos infantiles, donde había algunos asientos cerca de un estanque. Estuve un tiempo meditando la situación, buscando las palabras adecuadas. Era la primera vez en mi vida en que me veía en una situación parecida, y nunca me tope con algún libro donde te indicara que hacer cuando besas a la novia de tu mejor amigo, y esta no pone resistencia y luego se pelea con el. ¡Por dios! ¿En que momento mi vida se transformo en un anime algo culebron? Aun así me mantuve en silencio, hasta que fue Haruhi quien lo rompió…

-**¿Estas arrepentido?**

**-¿Perdón?**

**-Eso… ¿Estas arrepentido de lo que ocurrió anoche?**

**-¿Y se puede saber, que ocurrió según tu? –**Quizás me este saliendo por al tangente, pero debo asegurarme de que estamos hablando del mismo tema.

**-Kyouya, por favor. Ambos sabemos que ocurrió. Dormí en tu cama y nos besamos en algún momento de la madrugada. Pero necesito saber, ¿Te arrepientes?**

**-¿Te arrepientes tu, Haruhi? –**Se veía molesta, y creo que la oí murmurar algo como _"malditos ricos bastardos…"_

-**No. No me arrepiento. Me gusto. Sentí que era importante para alguien.**

**-¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? Haruhi, tienes un novio, por si no lo recuerdas. Se llama Tamaki Suou, y aunque es un idiota de clase superior, es la persona que elegiste.**

**-Puede ser, pero no estoy casada, y finalmente, sigo siendo una adolescente, y puedo equivocarme.**

**-Entonces, ¿Por qué lo elegiste a el?**

**-No lo se. A veces me pregunto lo mismo, "por que el". Y un par de veces llegue a la conclusión, que simplemente estoy confundida. ¿Sabes? Para que me deje estudiar en paz, debo darle dos besos al día. ¡Y eso que aun no comienzan las clases! Francamente, no creo que resista esa rutina. No quiero eso en mi vida. Si quiero estar con alguien, debe ser tranquilo, parecido a mi, que respete mis espacios, y toda esa basura que necesitamos.**

**-Siento que describes a Mori**

**-En realidad, pensaba más bien en otra persona… -**Dios mió, sentía su mirada haciendo estragos en mi.

Me quede en silencio, pues no tenía como rebatirle. Yo quería estar con ella. No. Necesitaba estar con ella. Pero no me imaginaba esta situación, donde todo se diera con tanta naturalidad. Me costaba creer que fuera real. Todos mis planes de abordarla durante algunos meses, para ganar terreno silenciosamente, se fueron al caño. Y todo por un error de Tamaki.

¿Debía aprovechar? ¿O dejar las cosas como antes?

Vi que ella percibió que tenia dudas, y con una determinación voraz en sus ojos, me beso.

Fue totalmente diferente al beso que nos dimos anoche. Este estaba cargado de pasión, de hambre. Me deje llevar por los instintos que siempre reprimí, deje, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que mis impulsos mandaran antes que la razón.

Perdí la noción del tiempo. Se que estaba oscureciendo, pero no tenia intenciones de alejarme del lugar. Llevábamos mucho rato besándonos. Y aunque en el fondo de nuestros corazones sabíamos que no estaba bien, no podíamos dejarlo. Habíamos descubierto una nueva droga, y no pararíamos hasta estar saciados.

Pero todo lo bueno, tiene su fin. Y se acercaba el fin de este lindo momento…

**-¿Kyo****uya? ¿Haruhi? Se puede saber, ¡ ¿Qué pasa acá?**

Rayos, ahora, debíamos dar explicaciones, y no estaba seguro de querer darlas…

* * *

_**Konnichi wa!**_

_**Una vez más, regresé... muajajajaja!**_

_**Si, me demore más de lo habitual, pensando que actualizo como máximo en 3 días. Pero les juro por mis bebas que fue por motivos de fuerza superior. Es que… Mi amado netbook falleció… Es trágico, I know… Así que ayer tuve que robar el notebook de mi prima para avanzar algo. Y ahora estoy desde el pc de escritorio de mi madre…**_

_**EEEEEN fin… CAPITULO 4, TERMINADO. WIIIIIIII**_

_**Quizás de alguna diga "pero que rayos, esta chica tiene un Kyouya terriblemente OoC"… pero, en mi defensa digo, que Kyo no es tan malo como lo pintan… Enserio, es difícil no caer bajo el embrujo de un Kyouya de 5 años rebatiéndole a Kuze sobre las propiedades de las naranjas . (véase capitulo 23 del manga). Es tan pero tan pero tan igualito a Haruhi . con esa sincera inocencia… wa… (Flamas moe a mi alrededor)**_

_**Bien, si leyeron hasta acá, ¡ARIGATO! Intentare terminar lo antes posible el fic, pues el próximo jueves regreso a la Universidad**__** y mi tiempo se vera drásticamente reducido.**_

_**¡Un beso y agradecimientos a las lindas personas que me dejaron lindos reviews! ¡Las adoro!**_

* * *

(*)Reiko Kanazuki: Para las olvidadizas, es la princesa del club de magia negra. Clase 1-D, compañera de Kasanoda y eterna enamorada de Honey


	5. Dolorosa Revelación

_**Disclaimer:**__** Ouran no me pertenece. Solo la retorcida trama es de mi autoria, el resto es propiedad de Bisco Hatori**_

_**Traición, by Merlina_Vulturi **_

_**Capitulo 5: Dolorosa Revelación**_

__

* * *

_Tamaki Pov_

Espeluznante. Si, así podría definir este día. Quizás me pase al salir con mis nuevos amigos dejando a la familia sin su padre, pero, ¡De verdad no lo hice con mala intención!

También asumo que me pase de la raya en cuanto a Haruhi y Kyouya, ósea, el solo la protegió, y yo…

¡POR DIOS! Soy un pésimo amigo, no le agradecí a Kyouya, al contrario, pensé las peores cosas de mi mejor amigo.

Debía disculparme inmediatamente con ellos. Seguramente Haruhi estaba decepcionada de mi patética actitud, aunque… Se que ella me perdonara, al final ¡Ella me ama!

Me arregle lo mejor posible, pues por mi estado de hoy, nisiquiera me duche o cambie ropa.

Me disponía a salir, cuando golpearon la puerta, ¡Estaba seguro que era Haruhi! ¿Quién mas si no mi hermosa novia que venia dispuesta a perdonarme? Me prepare emocionalmente para el beso y el abrazo que le daría de bienvenida, pero me encontré a abrir la puerta, con unos sonrientes gemelos, ¿Qué rayos?

**-Etto… ¿Y Haruhi?**

**-Hola Tono, si, estamos bien, gracias por preguntar…**

**-¡Niños! No hagan enfadar a su padre… ¿Dónde esta su hermana menor?**

**-Tono… Uff… Creímos que habías superado esa etapa…**

**-De todas formas, Haruhi aun sigue enojada contigo, y se quedo en la zona comercial con Kyouya**

Rayos, no puede ser… ¿Tanto había herido su corazón para que ella no pudiera perdonarme? ¿Acaso el daño fue irreparable? ¿Podría alguna vez recuperar su confianza? A lo lejos escuche una puerta abrirse.

-**Hika-Chan, Kao-Chan, ¿Qué le pasa a Toma-Chan? ¿Otro de sus cines mentales?**

**-Algo parecido, se puso así cuando le dijimos que Haruhi no había vuelto.**

**-¡OH! Ya veo. Pero no te preocupes Tamaki. Pronto la temperatura bajara y Haru-Chan no fue con la suficiente ropa de abrigo, así que de seguro no tarda en volver. Ahora… ¡Vamos a comer pastel mientras esperamos!**

Pero pasaron dos horas, y aun no regresaba. Incluso Mori vino a acompañarnos. Algo en mi interior me decía que debía buscar inmediatamente a Haruhi, pero cada vez que planteaba el tema, alguien me decía que no fuera paranoico. Y Hikaru siempre me recalcaba que no decía preocuparme, pues ella estaba con _"el rey de las sombras",_ y que con su rostro de demonio, difícilmente alguien se acercara a ellos.

Al cabo de un largo rato, vi que comenzó a oscurecer. Ya no aguante más, y active la función de GPS de mi celular. Inmediatamente me señalo los dispositivos en la zona, y me preocupo ver que ninguno de ellos correspondía al de Haruhi o Kyouya. Active el rastreador y marque el dispositivo del celular de Haruhi. Luego de unos segundos de navegación, me informo que se encontraban en un parque, y al rastrear el equipo de Kyouya, señalo el mismo sitio.

"_Por lo menos mi doncella no esta sola en esta pecaminosa ciudad"_

**-Chicos, ya es tarde. Voy a buscarla. Necesito pedirle perdón. Y no quiero aplazar más la situación.**

**-¿Y como piensas encontrarla? –**Me sorprendió que fuera Mori quien lo preguntara, pues no había abierto la boca en toda la tarde.

**-¿Se les olvida que estamos todos unidos en una red de GPS? –**Y por sus rostros, pude ver que si, se les había olvidado, baaah, y a mi me dicen estúpido. –**Pues como veo que nadie me objeta nada, me voy –**Estaba saliendo del lugar, cuando sentí unas manos en mi espalda.

-**Tono, vamos contigo**

**-Gracias amigos, ¡Los quiero tanto!**

Llame a la limusina que mi padre había puesto a mi disposición, y en unos minutos estaba dentro de sus cómodos asientos de cuero junto a mis amigos.

Demoramos aproximadamente veinte minutos en llegar. Por la ventana pude ver que era un parque con juegos infantiles y un estanque, pero no logre identificar a Haruhi por algún sitio visible. Verifiqué fue fuera el sitio correcto, y al parecer lo era. Hice un acercamiento a la pantalla y me indico que estaban de otro lado, cerca de unos arbustos, que desde esta posición no me permitían verlos. Me disponía a ir a buscarlos cuando una mano me detuvo, me di vuelta y se trataba de Kaoru.

-**Tono, déjame ser yo quien vaya a buscarlos. Existe la posibilidad que Haruhi aun este enojada contigo, y si te ve, solo puedes empeorar las cosas, ¿Te parece bien? –**Ya sabia que había algo que Kaoru no me estaba diciendo, eran barios años de conocerlo y sabia identificar cuando algo le ocurría…. Pero, quizás eran ideas mías, digo, yo era su padre, y un padre siempre exagera con sus hijos.

-**Claro. Por favor no demores. Estoy impaciente por ver a mi Haruhi –**Me dio un ligero asentimiento de cabeza y fue a buscarlos.

Pasaron diez minutos, ¿Qué tan lejos estaban que no volvían? Digo, el parque no era tan grande. Hikaru se veía normal, pero Honey y Mori se miraban constantemente, casi pensaría que tenían alguna especie de conversación telepática, y esto me inquieto, pues seguía rondándome en la cabeza la forma en que me hablo Kaoru.

Aproximadamente cinco minutos después, volvió Kaoru, se veía bastante enojado. Vi a Hikaru y estaba confundido. Definitivamente el no sabia nada. En cambio Honey y Mori tenían una expresión que no supe descifrar. Pero algo en mi interior me decía que sabían que había molestado a Kaoru. Pero lo que mas me sorprendió, fue que en ningún momento entro al auto Haruhi o Kyouya…

**-¡¿Quién de ustedes sabia de esto?**

OK. Estaba oficialmente confundido. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

-**Hermano, ¿Qué te paso?**

**-Hikaru, ¿Tu sabias?**

**-Kaoru, no se de que demonio me estas hablando.**

**-¿Mori? ¿Honey? Ustedes si sabían, ¿Cierto?**

Se produjo un silencio incomodo en el auto. Mientras que con Hikaru mirábamos todo alternadamente confundidos, Kaoru los miraba de forma acusatoria. En cambio Honey y Mori se veían bastante tranquilos.

-**No lo sabíamos exactamente. Pero era inevitable que algún día tendría que ocurrir –**Hace mucho que no veía a Honey hablando tan seriamente. Realmente parecía un joven de dieciocho años

-**Empezó anoche **–Mori se veía realmente tranquilo, casi sonriente, y francamente no entendía absolutamente nada. Yo solo quería saber porque Haruhi aun no regresaba.

Se produjo un nuevo silencio dentro del auto. El aire estaba tan tenso que podría ser cortado con cuchillos. Mire por la ventana del auto, y me percate de un Rolls-Royce negro que pasaba rápidamente, donde creo haber visto a Haruhi. ¿Qué rayos hacia ella en un auto así? Digo, los Rolls-Royce eran los autos favoritos de Kyouya…

-**Kaoru, ¿Por qué ni Haruhi ni Kyouya han regresado?**

**-Tamaki, perdón que sea yo quien te lo diga, pero, ellos están juntos…**

**-Si se que están juntos, ustedes mismos me dijeron que estaban en la zona comercial mirando cosas y luego el GPS marcaba que estaban juntos en este parque. Pero eso no explica porque no regresaron contigo.**

**-¡Tamaki! ¡No seas estupido! ¡Ellos están juntos! ¡JUNTOS!**

**-Kaoru, en verdad no es necesario que me grites, y sigo sin entender…**

**-¡Por Dios si serás estupido! Tamaki, ellos estaban besándose, en la boca… Ellos están juntos, y no solo físicamente. También sentimentalmente… Me lo acaban de confirmar…**

Se que siguió hablando. Pero su voz se transformo en un zumbido… Sentí como una parte de mi corazón se desprendía y luego cayera al suelo. Rompiéndose en pedazos microscópicos…

¿Haruhi? ¿Mi Haruhi? ¿En que momento ocurrió que no me percate?

**-Sáquenme de aquí, por favor… –**Mi voz fue solo un susurro

-**¿Tono?**

**-¡¿NO ME ESCUCHARON? ¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ!**

**

* * *

**

_**¡Konnichi Wa!**_

_**Perdón Perdón Perdón por el capitulo tan cortito! Es que la mala suerte me persigue, y fue el computador de escritorio de mi mamá el que me fallo esta vez. Tuvo una repentina caída y tuve que llevarlo a servicio técnico. De hecho, ahora estoy subiendo esto desde un ciber-café. Y sin decir mas, este capitulo fue escrito originalmente en mis cuadernos de la Universidad.**_

_**Bueno, mas tarde debo ir a buscarlo y creo que esta noche me dedicare a escribir los siguientes chaps. Este nació en un impulso de mostrar el momento en que se revelara todo para Tamaki, y pues, el que descubrió a nuestra parejita no fue Tamaki como todos pensaban, si no, Kaoru, que para mi es peor…**_

_**Eso, ¡nos vemos en la próxima entrega! Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews, les juro que los adoro y me alientan a no abandonar este proyecto!**_

_**Arigato**__** Gozaimasu**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Me gustaría saber su opinión de un proyecto que se me ocurrió ayer. ¿Conocen el manga/anime "__High School of the dead__"? Pues a mi me encanto el anime cuando lo vi. Y termine hace poco de leer el manga, y pensé, "¿Qué pasaría si el primer brote ocurriera en el mundo de Ouran?" Ya saben, los alumnos y profesores convertidos en Zombies, y nuestro amado Host Club escapando de todo. xD ¿Qué opinan? :D_


	6. Las aguas vuelven a su cause

_**Disclaimer: **__**No soy Bisco Hatori. No trabajo para LaLa ni menos en algo relacionado con el anime/manga. Solo soy una estudiante de Derecho que ama crear historias bastante absurdas pero con mucho cariño.**_

_**Traición, by Merlina_Vulturi**_

_**Capitulo 6: Las aguas vuelven a su cause**_

(Anteriormente, cap 4)

**-¿Kyouya? ¿Haruhi? Se puede saber, ¡ ¿Qué pasa acá?**

…

_Kyouya PoV_

Atrapados en el acto. Que frase mas cliché, pero a la vez mas acertada.

Mi situación era la siguiente: Estaba "tranquilamente" besando a la chica que amo, que casualmente es la novia de mi primer y mejor amigo, cuando alguien nos increpa, y aquel resulta ser Kaoru, el gemelo bueno y "moralmente" correcto. Era bastante obvio que no podíamos negarle lo que prácticamente le refregamos en la cara, pero ¿Qué explicación lógica podríamos darle? _"Ey, ¿sabes? Los arrastre a todos acá para que fueran parte de mi excusa para venir a conquistar a la Chica que amo, aunque esto arruine la relación que tengo con la primera persona, además de mi hermana, que confío realmente en mi_" Por dios… estaba perdiendo mi encanto…

-**Les hice una pregunta y aun espero respuesta… ¿Qué esta ocurriendo acá?**

**-Kaoru… -**Haruhi comenzó a llorar… No aguante ver eso y la abrase. Ella no tenía porque estar pasando esto. No lo merecía. Cometimos un error, aunque no de la forma que se puede pensar. No me arrepiento de nada, y se que ella tampoco. Pero esta no era la forma de hacer las cosas. Furtivamente, nadie lo merecía…

**-¿Qué Haruhi? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Acaso Tamaki no era suficientemente bueno para ti? ¿Y tu Kyouya? Te pregunte si ocurría algo, y tu maldito mentiroso traidor, lo negaste todo**

**-¿Y que mas esperabas? Tú siempre me haz considerado algo así como un demonio. Pero te informo algo. ¡Soy humano también! ¿Qué pretendías que te dijera?**

**-¡LA VERDAD! Hubiera intentado entenderte. Pero no. Tú como siempre, haces todo a escondidas. ¿Haz pensado en las consecuencias? ¿Haz pensado en como se sentirá Tamaki cuando las dos personas en quienes mas confiaba le traicionen así?**

Demonios… Si que lo había pensado, y lo había pensado demasiado. Pero, insisto, ¿Qué pretendía que hiciera? Aunque, me lo merecía por cobarde. Kaoru y Hikaru hicieron sus jugadas cuando Haruhi estaba sola. Incluso, cuando Haruhi comenzó su relación, ellos a pesar de seguir amándola, supieron dar un paso al lado. ¿Por qué yo no podría hacer lo mismo? Ah… verdad, por mi "orgullo" de Ootori. Rayos, a veces odiaba a mi familia por inculcar tan profundamente ese maldito orgullo.

El silencio reino el lugar durante varios minutos. El único sonido audible eran los gimoteos de Haruhi, que no había logrado contenerse. Todo esto era nuevo para ambos, y definitivamente no sabíamos como manejarlo. Yo mantuve mi miraba siempre alta. No podía verme débil, aunque en mi interior sintiera que todo estaba mal, debía mostrar siempre una imagen segura.

Kaoru se veía notablemente incomodo, aunque no lo culpaba, pues la situación así lo ameritaba. En su cara vi que intentaba decirme algo, pero tenia la sensación que no lograba encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

**-Kaoru ¿Dónde esta Tamaki?**

**-Esperándonos junto al resto. Están en la calle que se ve detrás de esos arbustos, dentro de la limusina que la familia Suou puso a su disposición. ¿Por qué? ¿Planeas enfrentarlo?**

**-Sabes que tengo que hacerlo, pero no se si sea ahora el momento. ¿Acaso no vez a Haruhi? No esta bien…**

**-¿Entonces que? ¿Debo sentirme mal por ella? Perdóname, pero yo no puedo permitir que Tamaki siga viviendo engañado, ¡Debes decirle la verdad!**

Me quede en silencio. Sabia que debía hacerlo, se lo debía. Pero en este minuto me preocupaba más Haruhi, hacia bastante que no paraba de llorar, y me preocupaba que pudiera enfermarse. Metí mi mano al bolsillo y le hice clic al localizador que siempre llevaba oculto, que le enviaba una señal a Tachibana para que viniera a recogerme. Debía dar rápidamente por finalizada la conversación y llevar a Haruhi al edificio, para que descansara.

-**Kaoru, por favor te pido que seas prudente. En este instante no puedo decirle nada a Tamaki, porque es algo que debo hacer con Haruhi y ella al parecer aun no esta lista. Insisto, espéranos unos días…**

**-NO. Le dices tu, o le digo yo**

**-No te atreverías… ¿Serias capaz de hacer eso? ¿Aun sabiendo el daño que le causarías a Tamaki?**

**-Prefiero causarle un daño ahora, a que siga confiando en ustedes.**

Ante eso no tenía mucho que decir. ¿Qué más me quedaba?

Nada

Solo confiar en que Tamaki entendiera la situación. Y supiera perdonarnos.

Kaoru me dio un seco asentimiento de cabeza, luego se acerco a Haruhi, le dio un beso en la frente y le susurro _"Perdóname, pero esto es lo mejor para todos"_

Vi como se alejaba. Mire mi reloj y deberían haber pasado aproximadamente 5 minutos desde que llame a Tachibana. Me levante, procurando que Haruhi me siguiera y se mantuviera físicamente a mi lado. Caminamos hacia la calle, donde pude ver la limusina de Tamaki, pero tenia las puertas cerradas, así que supuse que estaban hablando. Un poco mas atrás vi el Rolls-Royce que mi padre me designo. Al acercarme vi que en el volante se encontraba Aijima, a su lado Hotta, y atrás, de pie con la puerta abierta esperándome, estaba Tachibana. Acerque mas a Haruhi y rápidamente nos subimos al auto. Con la mirada les agradecí su servicio y rapidez, pues ellos habían accedido por petición de mi padre a trasladarse acá para atender mis necesidades, y aunque intentaba no llamarlos a menudo, yo sabía que siempre estaban a mí alrededor protegiéndome silenciosamente. Y esto era algo que jamás diría en voz alta, pero estos tres hombres para mi, eran mucho mas que simples empleados.

Durante el trayecto al edificio, nadie emitió ruido alguno en el auto. Haruhi había parado de llorar, pero su mirada denotaba que seguía intranquila. Sentí que el auto freno, mire por la ventaba y al parecer un accidente provoco un embotellamiento del trafico. No sabia si alegrarme, pues quisiera o no, esto retrasaría nuestro encuentro con Tamaki. A mi lado Haruhi se había quedado dormirla, así que decidí matar el tiempo revisando el curso de mis acciones con mi blackberry. Como sabia que este embotellamiento demoraría, revise todo detalladamente cuando una voz me trajo devuelta a la realidad.

-**Kyouya… Disculpa, me quede dormida. ¿Qué hora es? ¿Por qué seguimos en el auto?**

**-Haruhi. Son cerca de las 9. Y estamos aun en el auto por un accidente de transito que detuvo el paso de los autos.**

**-Ahh… Etto… Kyouya… Con respecto a lo que dijo Kaoru…**

**-Haruhi. Yo estoy dispuesto a asumir cualquier tipo consecuencia. Y estoy dispuesto a acompañarte pase lo que pase. Claro, siempre y cuando, tú me lo permitas…**

**-Kyouya… Yo no se que decir. Tengo una mezcolanza sentimental horrible. Por un lado me siento fatal de haber traicionado a Tamaki de esta forma. Pero, tampoco puedo seguir ignorando mis sentimientos.**

**-Entones, ¿Qué hacemos? Por que a esta altura de la noche, apostaría toda mi herencia a que Kaoru ya soltó la bomba.**

**-Esperar…Esperar a que Tamaki nos escuche y pueda comprender que las cosas dieron simplemente. Que no fue una **_**Traición **_**intencionada. Tú sabes, solo… sucedió.**

"_Dios te oiga Haruhi… Dios te oiga"_

Luego de esa pequeña conversación, busque el reproductor de MP4 que siempre mantenía en el auto para ocasiones como estas. Le conecte los auriculares y le entregue uno a Haruhi. Yo me puse el otro y nos dispusimos a escuchar música para amenizar la espera. Me sentí algo avergonzado de la música, pues en su mayoría eran viejas canciones de los 90's, pero me sorprendí al ver a Haruhi tarareando cada tema que aparecía. Eran detalles como estos los que me gustaba descubrir en ella.

Una hora más tarde, cuando lograron descongestionar la avenida, llegamos al edificio. Me despedí de mis empleados con un saludo y entramos. No sabíamos que hacer, pues no estábamos seguros si ellos habían llegado ya o no, pues era muy probable que también su auto quedara atrapado en el embotellamiento.

Decidimos esperar en el recibidor del edificio, para poder solucionar lo antes posible todo. Pasaron alrededor de veinte minutos cuando escuchamos un ruido en la puerta. Entraron primero Morí y Money, ambos se sorprendieron al ver que estábamos esperándolos, pero no se acercaron, se quedaron viéndonos. Atrás entraron los gemelos que sujetaban a un devastado Tamaki. Ellos no se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia hasta que Tamaki levanto la vista y nos vio.

_Dios mió_

Su mirada denotaba mucho dolor. Pero no odio. Aun así, tampoco se acerco a nosotros. Hikaru se veía afligido. También había mucho dolor en su mirada, aunque no al mismo nivel que Tamaki. Kaoru cambio, nos dio una larga mirada de arrepentimiento. Creo que se dio cuenta que no debió haber hablado, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, y ahora debíamos lograr conversar con Tamaki. Yo no sabía bien que decir, pero Haruhi se paro y lentamente comenzó a caminar en dirección a ellos

**-Tamaki, yo…**

**-Haruhi… Solo quiero saber, ¿Por qué? Es todo lo que te pido. No te guardo rencor… Aunque quisiera y lo intentara, no puedo…**

**-¿Podemos hablar? En privado… Por favor, necesito explicarte como me siento, sin espectadores…**

Creo que ese fue el momento de mi retirada. Aunque no quería dejar a Tamaki y Haruhi solos, no tenía más alternativa. Ellos tenían que hablar, pero me asustaba pensar en que podía perder lo poco que había conseguido. Me dirigí a las escaleras y sentí cuatro presencias detrás mió.

Subimos en silencio, pues el día había estado realmente estresante. ¿Cómo era posible que comenzara tan bien? Con Haruhi despertando a mi lado, y hubiera terminado de esta forma.

**-Kyouya… creo que nos debes una explicación a nosotros también. **

Yo sabía que quien había dicho eso era Hikaru, pues el tono de voz se veía desgarrado. Me vi vuelta para enfrentarlos. Ahora o nunca

**-Creo que no hay muchas explicaciones. Estoy enamorado de Haruhi, al igual la mayoría de ustedes. Voy a luchar por su amor, porque siento que me es correspondido. Y disculpen las molestias que les pueda causar. Ahora, si me disculpan, me retiro a dormir. Estoy agotado. –**Me di vuelta e intente escapar rápidamente. No quería dar la oportunidad de seguir explicando lo inexplicable.

-**Kyo-Chan, solo cuídala. ¿OK? –**Me detuve. Le di una pequeña sonrisa a Honey y entre a mi habitación.

Todo seguía igual que en la mañana. El sofá, la televisión, la mesa. Fui al cuarto y mi cama seguía desecha. Sonreí al recordar que hace menos de veinticuatro horas, Haruhi había estado aquí conmigo, y aunque no tuvimos relaciones, sus besos fueron suficientes para recordar que sigo siendo un hombre.

Tome una larga ducha, pues el día así lo ameritaba. Estaba acostado solo con pantalones de pijama cuando golpearon la puerta. Abrí pensando que podría ser Haruhi, pero quien se encontraba del otro lado fue Tamaki. A pesar de sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, tenia un mejor semblante. Entro silenciosamente y se sentó. Lo seguí me senté frente a el.

**-Mon ami… Kyouya… Yo… Acabo de terminar de Hablar con Haruhi… Me contó el orden de las cosas… Como se dieron… No te culpo de nada, pues hasta cierto punto, yo los empuje a esta situación. Pero hay cosas que solo tu puedes responderme. ¿Desde hace cuanto estas enamorado de ella?**

**-Desde que cruzo la puerta del tercer salón de música. Había leído sobre ella, me había intrigado. Y luego de conocerla, caí en su embrujo, al igual que tu.**

**-Ya veo… ¿Por qué no le dijiste antes sobre tus sentimientos?**

**-Una vez lo intente. En la casa de playa de Nekozawa*. ¿Recuerdas? Estábamos hablando cuando entraste pidieron loción para tus quemadura solares. Te pusiste frenético pues creíste que estábamos haciendo algo indebido. Cuando en realidad, solo hablamos.**

**-Lo recuerdo. Lo recuerdo. Luego de eso comenzó una tormenta y hay descubrí que Haruhi le temía a los truenos… ¿Kyouya? Si te dijera que estoy dispuesto a dejarte la vía libre a Haruhi, porque su felicidad me importa demasiado. Y se, que tu eres el mejor candidato para ganar su corazón. ¿Me prometerías cuidarla con tu vida? **–Díganme marica sentimental, pero estaba conmovido. A pesar de todo. El seguía siendo mi mejor amigo. Una de las mejores personas que había conocido. Al igual que la primera vez que lo escuche tocar el piano, una lagrima escapo de mis ojos. **

-**Con mi vida. Lo juro. Sabes que puedo ser el rey de las sombras, pero tu me conoces mas allá de eso.**

**-Bien, bien. Ahora. ¡Debemos planear el día de mañana! Quiero conocer la torre de Seattle y después la estatua de la libertad. Y si nos queda tiempo, ¡La casa blanca!**

**-BAKA. Ni siquiera están en el mismo estado. –**Le di un golpe en la cabeza, y sonreí. Esto era una sensación de deja-vu. Hay cosas que nunca cambian. Pero me alegra que así sea.

* * *

_**Konnichi Wa!**_

_**Aaaa me demore casi dos semanas en subir esta mierda de capitulo. De verdad lo lamento, pero comencé mis clases de la universidad, y aunque estoy feliz con mi carrera, apenas me deja tiempo para escribir. Definitivamente estoy feliz de estudiar para ser abogada, pero 10 libros semanales agotan a cualquiera u.u**_

_**Y perdón también por le capitulo cursi, pero lo escribí después de ver Koizora y Basic Love ( dos películas románticas asiáticas ).**_

_**Oki oki, les cuento que le queda un capitulo mas y se acaba. No creo que haga Epilogo, pues el final que tengo planeado deja algunas interrogantes que escondí, bastante claras.**_

_**De todas formas, queda Merlina_Vulturi para mucho rato. Ya estoy trabajando en un fic que se me ocurrió en el trayecto de mi casa a la universidad ( 1 hora ) y quiero terminar este antes de publicarlo. Les adelanto que es tambien un KyoHaru, pero esta vez visto a futuro, aprox 6 años después de anime, y tiene un oC que incluso dibuje ya.**_

**_Una vez mas, si llegaste leyendo hasta acá… ¡Arigato Gozaimasu!_**

**_

* * *

_**

_*****__La casa de playa de Nekozawa aparece en el manga, cap 8-9. Es donde ocurre el festín de cangrejos de Haruhi que termina por consecuencia que vomite en la habitación de Kyouya y pase todo lo que nosotras sabemos. Escena de los meritos y bla bla bla_

_**En el anime, cap 24._


	7. Final Inesperado

_**Disclaimer: **__de Ouran solo me pertenecen mis peluches de Kyouya y Tamaki, el resto es propiedad de Bisco Hatori_

_**Traición,**_ by _Merlina Vulturi_

_**Capitulo 7: Final Inesperado**_

_(Un año después)_

_Kyouya PoV_

Increíble como paso de rápido un año. Al principio las cosas fueron muy tensas, y aunque mi relación con Haruhi la llevábamos de forma calmada, a veces era inevitable algún beso o abrazo, y era incomodo tener testigos. Increíblemente, y contra todos los pronósticos, fueron Tamaki y Hikaru los que mas celebraron nuestra relación. Converse con ambos, pero solo me dijeron que ellos amaban demasiado a Haruhi para desearle su infelicidad. Aunque yo sabia que Tamaki tenia un motivo oculto, y lo descubrí luego del primer mes de clases…

_**Inicio Flashbacks**_

_Hacia solo cuatro semana que asistíamos a clases y debo decir que el sistema es mucho menos exigente del que teníamos en Ouran. Gracias a mis movimientos iniciales compartía varias clases con Haruhi y Tamaki, además de una con los gemelos. Hace días que notaba algo raro en Tamaki, pero por mas que le pregunte, solo me respondía evasivas. Ahora deberíamos estar en clases de Economía, que era la única asignatura donde todos coincidimos, pero el profesor tuvo un accidente al caer de unas escaleras, y al no tener reemplazo, nos vimos libres por dos horas. Tamaki en cuanto escucho esto, envío un mensaje en su celular a alguien y salio rápidamente del aula. Entre los cuatro que quedamos nos miramos y simplemente nos encogimos de hombros. Íbamos a la biblioteca a matar el tiempo cuando Haruhi dice que necesita ir al baño, así que la acompañamos y esperamos en el pasillo. Mientras los gemelos revisaban en su cuaderno unos apuntes yo miraba el curso de mis acciones por el celular, cuando Haruhi sale muy agitada del baño. Tenía la cara roja como un tomate y no podía hilar las palabras…_

_-__**Tamaki… Heidi… Falda…**_

_¿Heidi? Estaba seguro que había oído ese nombre antes, pero no lo recordaba. Los gemelos entraron al baño a ver que había sido eso que había traumatizado tanto a Haruhi, pero salieron a los segundos, ambos rojos también. Fruncí el seño. ¿Qué podría ser eso que los dejo a todos tan mal?_

_Entre al baño, y se veía un baño normal de mujeres, pero en la ultima cabina se escuchaban ruidos raros, me acerque silenciosamente y vi a Tamaki besándose frenéticamente con una chica rubia, además que el tenia los pantalones abajo y la chica una falta levantada… un momento… ¿Pantalones abajo? ¿Faldas? Dios mío… habíamos descubierto el secreto de Tamaki… Y luego, recordé. Heidi era una de las chicas con las que fue al Karaoke. Sonreí y me fui para dejarles su privacidad. El equilibrio había regresado. _

_**Fin Flashbacks**_

Luego de descubrir la secreta relación de Tamaki, las cosas se relajaron mucho más. El sentimiento de culpa que a veces me atacaba desapareció por completo.

Hikaru también encontró una novia. Era una chica americana llamada Francis de la cual se enamoro perdidamente. Por fin el había encontrado alguien que lo tolerara.

Honey mantuvo una relación a distancia con Reiko, y por lo que nos contó, planeaba comprometerse con ella en cuanto volviera a Japón. Incluso le compro el anillo de compromiso. Era de oro blanco, y tenía dos diamantes engarzados, unos negro en forma de lágrima y otro rosado en forma de corazón, ambos unidos en una intrincada banda de pequeños diamantes translucidos.

A Kaoru le descubrimos una correspondencia secreta con Renge, aunque estuvimos meses intentando averiguar que ocurría, el no quiso decirnos absolutamente nada

Mori fue un caso aparte. El se mantuvo retraído de cualquier tipo de vinculación amorosa, aunque jamás nos critico, siempre decía que hasta que no estuviera totalmente seguro de que fuera reciproco, no haría nada. Y hay entendí el porque nunca se atrevió con Haruhi.

¿Y mi relación? Impresionantemente buena. Podíamos pasar tardes estudiando sin aburrirnos, como también teníamos citas, las cuales eran seguidas de cerca por mis pocos disimulados amigos. "_Hay costumbres que jamás cambian"_

Cuando cumplimos 6 meses juntos, quise comprometerme. No pretendía casarme al mes, pero, quería sentir que le pertenecía a alguien, y un compromiso largo seria bueno para ambos.

_**Inicio Flashbacks**_

_Les conté de mis intenciones a los chicos y todos se emocionaron. Esperamos un día que Haruhi fue arrastrada por sus compañeras__ de grado a un centro comercial, y me acompañaron a elegir el anillo perfecto para ella._

_Luego de 3 horas comenzaba a arrepentirme de haber ido con ellos, pues todos querían imponer sus ideas. Honey quería un diamante rosado. Tamaki un rubí tan grande que parecía una uva. Mori me insistía que una banda de oro con grabados era lo mejor. Kaoru me mostraba anillos de oro rosado con piedras de colores y Hikaru estuvo en todo momento enviándole mensajes a su novia, así que nisiquiera dio su opinión. Estaba por darme por vencido cuando lo vi en la vitrina de Tiffany. Era una delgada banda de platino, con un pequeño diamante blanco en forma de corazón y dos esmeraldas a sus costados, también con corte de corazón pero más pequeños. Me dirigí a comprarlo y pedir que lo ajustaran al talle de dedos de mi novia, aunque la buena suerte estuvo de mi parte y el anillo era de su medida. Lo pagué y regrese con mis amigos, que seguían discutiendo sobre que anillo era el indicado._

_Al verme salir de la joyería, me atacaron para que les mostrara el que había elegido. Al parecer les gusto. Honey empezó a decir que debíamos celebrar con torta. Los gemelos me sonreían y levantaban sus pulgares. Mori dio su aprobación con un asentimiento de cabeza, y Tamaki, siempre tan expresivo, empezó a saltar gritando __**"Bravo Bravo".**_

_**Fin Flashbacks**_

Se acercaba la Navidad, y decidí que le daría de obsequio el anillo.

Faltaban solo dos días para nochebuena, y ya tenia toda planeado. Estábamos en el último día de clases antes de las pequeñas vacaciones de fin de año, cuando escuchamos en la cafetería un rumor que al parecer habían unas estrellas de cine en sus limusinas afuera del Instituto. A todos nos pareció extraño. ¿Por qué unos famosos vendrían a este instituto? No le dimos importancia. Pero al salir, nos encontramos con un grupo de nuestras ex huéspedes, con Renge a la cabeza, esperándonos. Al vernos vinieron corriendo a abrazarnos y darnos regalos. Se sorprendieron bastante al ver a Tamaki y Hikaru de la mano con sus novias, pero a los segundos empezaron a lanzar flamas Moe y gritar _"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa"._

Luego de arrastrarnos a una limusina bastante espaciosa, nos reunimos en el Hotel Hilton para almorzar, donde nos esperaban Honey y Mori, junto a otro grupo de chicas que seguramente también los habían ido a ver a su universidad.

Hay nos contaron que se quedarían un par de días después de Navidad, y que esperaban estar un tiempo en actividades de Host con nosotros, incluso argumentaron que no les importaba que Haruhi fuera mujer, pues para ellos seguiría siendo el Host Natural que las escuchaba atentamente.

La noche de Navidad, no pude hacerle mi proposición a Haruhi como lo tenia previsto, pero logre convencerla de venir a tomar una te conmigo.

_**Inicio Flashbacks**_

_Luego de la cena y el intercambio de regalo con las huéspedes, cada uno se fue a descansar. Pero yo quería lograr mi cometido de entregarle esta noche el anillo, así que le pedí que me acompaña con un te, pues tenia que conversar algo con ella._

_Una vez que terminamos de tomar te, supe que era el momento de decirlo, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? Decidí irme por lo cursi, y comencé a besarla. No era algo que hacíamos muy a menudo, pues nuestra relación se basaba más en la compañía que en el contacto físico. Pero esta vez, me dedique a eso, a besarla con todo el amor que tenía en mí ser. Al principio estábamos sentados en el sillón, pero en algún momento terminamos en la alfombra. A pesar de ser invierno, sentía mucho calor y creo que Haruhi pensó lo mismo, pues se saco el abrigo quedando en una ligera blusa blanca. Yo me saque mi sweater y me quede con una camisa negra. Seguimos besándonos y a pesar de la falta de ropa, seguía sintiendo mucho calor._

_No se en que momento paso, ni como paso, pero llegamos a un punto donde solo estábamos en ropa interior. Era ahora o nunca. Debía preguntarle ahora o no tendría otra oportunidad esta noche. Me pare y la tome al estilo novia mientras la besaba. Llegamos a mi cama y la senté gentilmente, abrí el mueble de noche que estaba a un costado de mi cama, donde tenia la caja con el anillo, y también me llamo la atención una caja de preservativos que Tamaki me había regalado diciéndome que, quizás, esta noche la necesitara. Me reí internamente, pues si las cosas seguían el curso que llevaban, era bastante probable que le diera uso._

_**-Haruhi. Originalmente, te traje a mi habitación pues hay algo que necesitaba preguntarte. Por favor recibe este obsequio de mi parte, y espero que sea lo suficientemente claro.**_

_Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al percatarse que era una caja de joyería_

_**-Kyouya… ¿que significa esto?**_

_**-Mi querida Haruhi, nunca lo sabrás si no lo abres**_

_Con cuidado, saco la cinta que lo envolvía y lo abrió. Sus ojos se agrandaron más de lo normal al ver el anillo__._

_**-Haruhi, puede que suene precipitado, pero, ¿Aceptarías ser, algún día, mi esposa?**_

_**-Kyouya… yo…**_

_**-Haruhi. No me malinterpretes. No te digo que debemos ir ahora mismo a Las Vegas y casarnos. Puede ser cuando tú quieras. Mañana, cuando salgas de Ouran o cuando te gradúes de la Universidad. Solo, quiero que sea una promesa. Que te casaras conmigo.**_

_Vi sus ojos aguarse, y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, se lanzo a mi cuello y me beso dulcemente._

_**-¿Eso es un si?**_

_**-Kyouya. Definitivamente lo es.**_

_**-Te amo, futura señora de Ootori**_

_Ahora debía agradecerle a Tamaki, pues definitivamente le había dado un uso a esos preservativos. Y vaya que uso, pues esa noche, ambos nos entregamos por primera vez, haciéndonos promesas de fidelidad y amor._

_**Fin Flashbacks**_

Luego de aquella noche, nuestra relación paso a un nuevo nivel, donde estábamos mucho mas unidos tanto como seres humanos como pareja.

Ahora estábamos todos juntos en el Avión de regreso a Japón, luego de un año donde todos aprendimos nuevas cosas y descubrimos otras. A mi lado iba Haruhi consolando a Tamaki que estaba en la ventana. El estaba en un estado semi-depresivo, pues su relación con Heidi no logro sobrevivir el regreso de ambos a sus países de orígenes (ella era alemana).

En el asiento delantero iba Honey, Mori y Kaoru, los tres durmiendo.

Y atrás de nosotros estaba Hikaru y su novia Francis, pues ella decidió estudiar su último año en Japón, y Renge se ofreció amablemente a alojarla en su casa.

Una vez llegados al aeropuerto, nos dirigimos con nuestras maletas a la puerta donde debía salir, pero había todo un caos. Nuestras familias por completo, además de algunos compañeros de Ouran y absolutamente todas las chicas que fueron nuestras clientas. Rápidamente sentí como mi hermana me abrazaba y pude ver a mi padre sonreír observando la escena. Pude ver que los demás vivían escenas parecidas a la mía. Luego de los saludos familiares llegaron nuestros compañeros. No me imaginaba que tanto nos estimaban. Definitivamente ahora le prestaría más atención a la gente.

Sentí unas manos que me tomaban suavemente, me di vuelta y era Haruhi que sonreía

**-****Ey Kyouya, ¿en que planeta estas? La señora Hitachin nos acaba de invitar a todos a cenar en su casa, y tu padre se ofreció amablemente a llevarnos a mi padre y a mí en su limusina.**

**-Disculpa Haruhi, solo estaba pensando en como cambiaron las cosas desde la ultima vez que estuvimos aquí.**

**-Tienes razón. Yo estaba con Tamaki y tú apenas me hablabas.**

**-Si. Pero ahora estamos juntos, y eso es lo que importa. Además, Haruhi, dile a tu padre que esta noche no llegaras a dormir. Tengo un par de cosas en mente que me gustaría hacer esta noche.**

**-BAKA –**Me dio un beso en la mejilla, nos dirigimos tomados de las manos con nuestros padres, que nos esperaban para ir juntos a la cena en la finca Hitachin.

_Haruhi PoV_

_(Siete años después del regreso de los chicos a Japón)_

Aquí estoy, lista para casarme. Tamaki amablemente nos permitió usar las instalaciones de uno de sus hoteles. Dijo que era uno de sus regalos de matrimonio.

Me encuentro en un gran salón que habilitaron Kaoru y Hikaru, ya que ellos personalmente se encargarían de peinarme y maquillarme. No se cuanto tiempo estuve sentada, solo sentí como trabajaban en mi, depilándome, aplicándome cremas, maquillándome y finalmente peinándome. Además que los malditos bastardos pusieron sabanas en todos los espejos, pues querían crear un aspecto dramático y no dejar que viera el resultado de su experimento.

-**Bien Haruhi, nuestro trabajo termino. Ahora entrara mamá a ponerte el vestido y estarás lista, querida "novia"**

**-Gracias chicos… ¿Saben que los amo? –**Los abrace fuertemente, pues este día era uno de los más importantes en mi vida, y necesitaba a todos mis amigos a mi lado, _de alguna u otra forma._

Cuando entro Yuzuha Hitachiin, sentí unas ganas inmensas de llorar, pues caí en la realidad de las cosas. En menos de una hora, dejaría de ser Haruhi Fujioka. Ella sintió mi emoción y me abrazo maternalmente. Luego vi que la puerta volvía a abrirse y entro Anne-Sophie, Fuyumi y Mei. Las tres me miraron y empezaron a dar saltitos emocionadas

**-¡Haruhi te vez hermosa!**

**-Etto… gracias**

**-Ya señoritas. Menos drama y más acción. Debemos ponerle el vestido. La ceremonia va a comenzar y debemos estar todas abajo. Además, antes de subir estuve con el novio y esta impaciente.**

Me sonroje y sentí como me sacaban la bata de raso blanca. Estaba en una ropa interior azul eléctrico, regalo de Mei en mi despedida de soltera. Entre las cuatro me pusieron un delicado vestido blanco de seda. Era straples, de corte sencillo. Tenia en el busto bordadas unas delicadas perlas y en la falda pequeños diamantes. Luego me puse las sandalias, color crema de tacón bajo y cómodo. Una vez lista, entraron los gemelos y sacaron las sabanas de los espejos. Frente a mi apareció una mujer menuda, con un vaporoso vestido blanco que le daba aspecto de princesa. Tenia un maquillaje que hacia ver su rostro iluminado y su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás, con pequeñas horquillas de perlas sujetando los mechones rebeldes. Mire más de cerca, y me percate que era mi reflejo. Realmente habían hecho un trabajo de joyería conmigo. Me di la vuelta y sonreí a todos los que estaban hay. Tanto los gemelos como la madre de ellos, la madre de Tamaki, la hermana de Kyouya y mi amiga de adolescencia. Luego salieron todos juntos de la sala, excusándose que debían bajar pues la ceremonia comenzaba en diez minutos.

Aproximadamente quince minutos después, entro mi padre a buscarme. Venia vestido de hombre, con traje y se había amarrado su pelo en una apretada cola de caballo.

-**¿Estas segura hija? **

**-Si padre. Hace varios años que no estaba tan segura de algo. –**Nos sonreímos mutuamente, tomo mi brazo y comenzamos a caminar.

Debíamos avanzar un pasillo, luego tomar un ascensor especial para nosotros hasta el primer nivel, luego ingresaríamos al salón de ceremonias, donde se llevaría a cabo el matrimonio. Mientras avanzaba comencé a recordar una canción que escuche la primera vez que hice un viaje con Kyouya, fue al año de nuestro noviazgo, cinco días en Barcelona. Estábamos cenando cuando entro una cantante, y comenzó un pequeño espectáculo. Hubo un tema, donde me llamo la atención su ritmo. Mi español era bastante básico y no entendía del todo la canción, así que le pedí a Kyouya que me la fuera traduciendo. Mientras la chica cantaba, el me recitaba al oído. Una de esas frases ahora tenía en la mente

…

_**Y es que empiezo a pensar**_

_**Que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero.**_

_**y es que empiezo a sospechar**_

_**Que los demás son sólo para olvidar...**_

… (*)

En ese tiempo me figuraba romántico, pero ahora tenia ganas de enviarle una carta al autor y preguntarle si acaso había visto mi futuro en algún lado.

Al llegar a la puerta del salón, mi padre me dio un suave apretón y abrió la puerta. Comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial mientras avanzaba lentamente del brazo de mi padre. Al final del pasillo, pude distinguir dos cabezas, una rubia y otra morena. El padrino y el novio. Mire a mi alrededor y estaban todos mis amigos del Club, también algunos amigos de Ouran, además de las familias mas cercanas a nuestro entorno.

Una vez recorrido el pasillo, mi padre me dejo en el altar, y solo le susurro

**-Cuídala…**

**-Con mi vida**

La ceremonia fue sencilla. Le pedimos al sacerdote que hiciera los votos tradicionales

**-… ¿Aceptas a Haruhi Fujioka, para amarla, honrarla y respetarla, en salud o enfermedad, en desgracia y bonanza, hasta que la muerte los separe?**

**-Acepto**

**-Y tu, Haruhi Fujioka, ¿Aceptas a Takashi Morinozuka, para amarlo, honrarlo y respetarlo, en salud o enfermedad, en desgracia y bonanza, hasta que la muerte los separe?**

**-Acepto**

**-Padrino, por favor, los anillos –**Honey se acerco rápidamente y le entrego las bandas de oro al sacerdote, quien las bendijo. Mori tomo mi anillo y lo puso en mi dedo anular. Luego yo hice lo mismo.

**-Por el poder que me confiere la Iglesia, los declaro marido y mujer. Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre. Puede besar a la novia.**

Sonreí, mientras sentía como mi ahora esposo me besaba dulcemente. ¿Quién creía que terminaría casándome con el? Luego de la muerte de Kyouya hace tres años atrás, jamás creí poder recuperarme. Pero hay estuvo Mori. Fui el primero en aparecer luego de que me entere del atentado que sufrió la sede principal de la corporación Ootori, donde por una mala jugada del destino, el unico miembro de la familia que estaba era Kyouya. Un grupo anarquista arrojo una bomba y entre los fallecidos, se encontraba el.

Recuerdo que mi depresión fue tal, que no pude asistir a los funerales. Se que lo cremaron y sus cenizas están en la capilla familiar Ootori. Durante ese tiempo no salí en una semana de mi casa, y Mori no se despego de mi lado. Me escucho llorar durante horas, supo consolarme con las palabras adecuadas. Luego, el fue quien me acompaño a la lectura del testamento. Me sorprendí cuando supe que todas sus pertenencias, al igual que sus cuentas bancarias ahora me pertenecían. Intente devolvérselas a Yoshio, su padre, pero el se negó, argumentándome que todo eso el mismo lo había ganado con buenas inversiones, y que ahora me pertenecían. Con el dinero, me compre un pequeño departamento en el centro de Tokio, además de un pequeño auto y deje dinero para mi universidad y mi padre. El resto lo done a diferentes fundaciones para niños, que lo necesitarían mas que yo. Pero no pude separarme de sus cosas. Luego de un año de luto, acepte volver a salir con alguien.

Mori llevaba varias semanas invitándome a cenar, pues insistía que debía despejar mi mente para no enloquecer. Esa noche, cenamos sushi, y por primera luego de la muerte de Kyouya, pude hablar de el sin llorar. Luego de esa cena, empezaron a venir mas, hasta que luego de tres meses, acepte iniciar una relación con el.

Kyouya fue mi primer amor, y el primer amor nunca se olvida. Pero el ya no esta, y no puedo traerlo devuelta. Mori fue mi segundo amor, un amor mas calmado y pacifico, un amor que me mostró otras formas de amar.

-**Haruhi, mi amor, ¿Estas bien? Te veo silenciosa**

**-Perdón Takashi, estaba pensando en como llegamos acá.**

**-OH… ¿Estas lista para entrar a la fiesta? Están todos los invitados esperándonos.**

**-Si, vamos.**

Entramos y todos nos esperaban de pie. Me alegre al ver a mi querido Host Club en primeras instancias para felicitarnos. Luego recibí el saludo de mi padre, de la familia de Mori y así siguieron, hasta que la ultima persona, que resulto ser Yoshio Ootori.

**-Felicidades hija. Se que mi hijo estaría orgulloso de ti. Te convertiste en una gran abogada y supiste seguir tu vida dignamente.**

**-Gracias a usted Yoshio por venir esta noche, y ser parte de este momento tan especial.**

Luego del tradicional vals, agregamos un momento especial, donde baile una pequeña pieza con cada miembro del club. Solo faltaba alguien, y aunque nadie lo comento, todos notamos su ausencia.

"_Siempre estaré contigo"_

Llámenme loca, pero escuche su voz susurrándome al oído. Con una ultima lagrima que derrame por el, me dispuse a comenzar a disfrutar de mi nueva vida, una llena de risas, porque ya no era la adolescente que traiciono a su primer novio con su mejor amigo. Ahora soy una mujer, y aunque nadie lo sabía aun, dentro de 7 meses mas seria madre. Pero ese seria mi regalo de bodas, hasta entonces…

++FIN++

* * *

_**Konnichi wa**_

_**Por fin acabo esto. ¿Final inesperado? Definitivamente.**_

_**Perdooon por matar a Kyouya, pero le tengo repulus a los finales demasiado felices. En mi basica opinión, los encuentro demasiado predecibles.**_

_**Ademas que me inspire un poco en Koizora, onda, Haruhi es Mika, Mori es Yu y Kyouya es Hiro, en cuanto al manologo de mika explicando las diferencias entre yu y hiro**_

_**Muuuchas gracias a todas las lindas chicas que me dejaron un rew, de verdad me dieron ideas y ayudaron a mejorar **_

_**Como dice cerati, GRACIAS TOTALES a: **_

_**Dianita_linda, Pame-18, gise_destler, Prussia_svkd, o0o-feya-0o0, Ro-Ro Hatake Ootori, vane Ootori, **__**HaoxLyserg4ever**__** , aire 2409, xiu, **__**Watashi lápiz, Kyouyaluvr, lizzylove15, **__**RossinaDiFuoco**__**, **__**Eli de Grandchester**__**kitty meaww w, **__**UrikoTobari**__** .**_

_**Espero que en general el fic no las haya decepcionado. Lo hize con mucho cariño.**_

_**Espero volver a verlas en mi nuevo fic, que saldra al aire la proxima semana.**_

_**Una vez mas, si llegaste hasta aca leyendo… ARIGATO**_

_**MUAKKS MUAKKS}**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**(*)**_La cancion es "Rosas" de La oreja de Van Gogh


End file.
